A red and White moon
by bloodlust002
Summary: Naruto and Hinata part of the two most oldest and famous clans and they hate each other with a passion but will the two heirs of the clan beable to end the hate between the Lycoon's and the Vampires underworld X Naruto crossover NarutoXHinata.
1. When the wolf and bat meet

This is going to be another crossover this time between Naruto and Underworld so enjoy and leave reviews. i don't own either one of them

In the village hidden in the leaves there were many types of people there were your common civilians your politicians and the village leader. However there were also special people in this village called shinobi people of skill and amazing power and a hidden village military force each with its own power within its own clan. But there were two clans In Konoha that were the most powerful of them all the Vampire clan and the Lycan Clan also know as the Hyuga clan and the Namikaze clan.

Since the beginning of the village these two clans were at each other's throats always thirsting for blood but never killing one another due to the power of Hokage the leader of the village put a stop to their fighting and made them agree to a trace.

So that's how things went over the years the two clans would bicker about one thing threaten one another and fight over land and tradition nothing changed between the two not until the birth of the newest clan heirs of both clans.

On October tenth, the Namikaze clan celebrated with great joy at the son of Namikaze Minato was born into the world he was a small boy with whisker marks on each side of his face blond hair and blue eyes like his father Namikaze Minato and a pair of lungs like his mother Uzumaki Kushina they gave the young boy the name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto heir of the Lycon clan it also showed that he was destined for great things for there was a full moon on the night he Naruto was born.

On December 27, the Hyuga clan also had a child a young girl with the look of her mother which gave off a aura of power and yet peace Hinata's parents were happy with the young girl and knew that she would lead the clan to glory that was the destiny for she was born under the night of red moon that was a sign of greatness for Hyuga Hinata heir to the Vampire clan.

But while these two were born under two different clans who were meant to be enemies but the hands of fate often lead very mysterious paths know only by fate herself and the connections she makes will leave people in wonder for all of eternity just like the fate of Naruto and Hinata.

**5 years later**

It was a normal day in Konoha people were going on with their daily lives people were buying and selling items Ninja were going out on missions and children were playing in the park enjoying their innocence.

Two such children were the heirs of the clans of the Hyuga and the Namikaze who may be the future of their clans but still children at heart and needed to act like children or so the mothers of the children managed to convince their husbands with the threat of sleeping on the coach until they agreed to which they did.

Soon both kids were in the park looking around at the kids playing games and having fun wondering why they needed to be friends at all when they had their whole clan instead.

But each mother responded "you need to have friends your own age outside of the clan to help you better understand people."

Both children agreed and set off to make friends with the other children but that didn't go as plan.

Instead the children did there best to ignore the clan heirs because of their unique abilities the children found them different and wanted nothing to do with the two.

Naruto gave up on trying to make friends with the other children and went to the swing sit to just wait until his mother took him home.

Naruto noticed that someone was already there and also alone like he was she appeared to be sad and no one wanted to play with her so Naruto thought this would be chance to make a friend so he walked up to the girl and introduced himself "Hi my name in Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto just call me Naruto what's your name" Naruto asked politely the way his mother told him to around girls.

Said girl at first ignored him thinking he was talking to someone else until he asked again and caught the girls attention "are you talking to me" she asked timidly Naruto just smiled at her and answered "of course" the girl looked at him and answered "my names Hyuga Hinata it's nice to meet you" Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto look around and asked her what was on his mind "why are you all alone" Hinata just looked down at the ground again and responded "no one want to be near me they don't like me because I'm different" Hinata replied with tears in her eyes and this pissed off Naruto he hated to see a girl cry so he did the only thing he could think of.

He wrapped his arms around her and said in calm voice "So what if you different that makes you special and if they can't see that then they don't deserve to be your friend" Hinata let all this sink in and smiled and hugged him back and whispered "thank you."

On the other side of the park a small area were the mothers of the kids two such mothers were Hyuuga Aki and Namikaze Kushina who weren't enemy's but weren't friends either.

Once the two saw each other they acknowledge each other as politely as they could "Hyuuga" "Namikaze."

The two just sat by each other for a moment of silence until Kushina never one for begin able to sit still for to long turned to Aki "so how are things with your clan."

Aki looked at her trying to sense if she was insulting her but there was nothing so she just answered "fine we have received a generous amount of blood from the Hokage please thank your husband for that."

Kushina just smiled at her "it wasn't a problem he just wants to help everyone in the village the big softie" she said with a chuckle.

Aki just looked at her and chuckled as well and decided to start up a conversation as well "so how is your son."

Kushina just looked at her "fine a bit of a monster sometimes but a good boy he a lot like his father" she laughed and asked, "what about you how's little Hinata doing."

Aki smiled like she always did when it came to her daughter "she fine we started her training and it's sort of funny that when you look at her she has my looks but she has her father's personality when he was at that age."

At this Kushina burst out laughing hard and loud even tears in her eyes "Hyuuga Hiashi head of the Hyuuga clan used to be a shy kid that stutters hahahaha" Kushina said through fits of laughter.

Aki just looked at her and in a stern voice said "it's not funny" she said but couldn't help but chuckle at the way Hiashi would stutter as a kid and blush when ever new people were around especially when she was around him maybe that was why she fell for him when she was young.

Once Kushina stopped laughing, which took awhile, she finally calmed down and thought about last night and smiled which Aki noticed and asked her "what are you smiling at or do I even want to know."

Kushina just looked at her and answered, "I was just thinking of the fun me and Minato-kun had last night it was a full moon after all."

Aki just looked at her with disgust and answered, "I'm sorry I asked" Kushina just used this and replied "what's the matter bitter because you're not getting any lately."

Aki just blushed and looked away and answered, "If you most know me and Hiashi were intimate not to long ago."

Kushina just looked at her and smiled "alright that's what I'm talking about learn to live a little" at this Aki just sighed but smiled and turned to Kushina and said "thank you Kushina."

Kushina just looked at her confused and asked "for what?"

To which Aki replied, "for just being you," she said with a smile to which Kushina smiled and replied "no problem."

The two kept chatting until they noticed how late it had gotten and they had to get the kids home they searched together hoping to introduce them to one another it wasn't they heard laughter coming from behind a tree to find both Naruto and Hinata together laughing as Naruto was hanging upside-down by the claws on his feet he then noticed his mother and a women who looked a lot like Hinata except older.

After seeing both women Naruto let go and ran to his mother and shouted "Kaa-san" which Kushina smiled and replied "hey Naruto-kun did you make any new friends today?"

Naruto just smiled "I did see" he pointed to Hinata and introduced him to his mother "this is Hinata-chan."

Both mothers heard this and thought the same thing "chan."

Hinata walked over to Kushina blushing a little and bowed "n-n-nice to meet y-you Namikaze-sama."

Kushina instantly liked the girl she was polite and kind but nervous something a little time with Naruto could cure.

While Hinata was introducing herself to Kushina Naruto decided to try the same thing and went over to Aki and bowed his head and said in a polite tone "it's nice to meet you

Hyuuga-sama."

Aki was a bit surprised that a boy form a clan that had was nothing but trouble to the Hyuuga clan in the past was so polite "he must really want to impress me" Aki thought to her self.

Once the introductions had been made and they were about to leave Naruto looked at Aki and said "umm Hyuuga-sama could I ask you two questions?"

Aki looked at him and could not see the harm in it "go ahead Naruto."

Naruto just looked at her and asked, "Well when Hinata gets older will she as pretty as you or will she be even better."

At this everyone was speechless Hinata was blushing pure red, Kushina was shocked that her son already was already liking a girl, and Aki was stunned that Naruto thought her daughter was pretty but her as well the boy had taste.

Aki looked at the boy and asked him "Naruto-sama do you really think that my daughter is pretty" Naruto just smiled and said to her "no…I think she's beautiful."

At that a loud thud was heard and everyone turned to where It came from to see that Hinata had fainted and Naruto panicked and ran over to her while Aki just rubbed her temples mumbling "of all the things to inherit from her father."

Naruto stood over Hinata with a look of pure worry "Hinata-chan wake up, please I'm sorry for what I did please wake up."

When Hinata was starting to wake up when she saw Naruto inches away from her face of coarse at this she noticed the whisker marks on his face and began to trace over them.

Of course when she did that Naruto instantly stiffened up and fell on top of her and then Hinata noticed something else Naruto was purring and twitching his right foot.

Aki looked over at Kushina and asked "what's he doing" to which Kushina answered "it's a soft spot that the Namikaze have you just rub it and they start purring a kitten which doesn't make sense from a clan descended from wolfs" the two looked at the kids and just laying on stop of each other "I wish I had a camera this would be perfect blackmail" Kushina said with a chuckle.

Once Naruto had gotten back to normal and gotten off Hinata they were about to leave when Aki remembered that Naruto had another question for her so she asked him "Naruto didn't you have another question for me."

Naruto looked at her then remembered what he was going to ask "ya why do you have two scents Hyuuga-sama?"

This confused Aki what did he mean by two scents a human cannot have scents she turned to Kushina for an answer but she hade a speechless look on her face.

All was silent until Kushina finally said out loud "OH MY KAMI YOUR PREGANT."

This left Aki and Hinata speechless and Aki getting over the shook and whisper "I'm…I'm pregnant" she said while holding her stomach.

Aki looked at Kushina "are you sure" Kushina nodded her head and explained "females give off another scent when there with child there's your sent and then there's the scent of the baby inside of you."

Aki was still in another world she couldn't believe that she was going to have another child she then thought "who will the clan react how will Hiashi react, what if he doesn't want another child what if he wants an…abortion" as she was thinking these things she was having trouble breathing.

Kushina got behind her and began rubbing her back telling her to breath in and out in and out.

Hinata on the other hand was doing a little better then her mother she was happy that she was going to be a big sister but was still a little nervous about how her father would take it but Naruto was there helping her.

Once Aki was calmed downed Kushina offered to help walk her home and be there for when she told Hiashi about the baby but before they went there they made a stop at the Namikaze clan house.

Once though the gate Naruto and Kushina were greeted by two wolfs that were twice as big as normal dog and when they approached the biggest one who was mostly black and blues looked at Kushina and said "Greetings Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama" the black wolf said which caused the two Hyuuga's to flinch.

Soon the wolf's noticed the two Hyuuga's and began to growl and show his fangs and barked at them "what do you want" Aki stood her ground but Hinata hid behind Naruto.

Before things got out of hand Kushina spoke up "KUROI" which caused the wolf to flinch for the Namikaze clan was a pack and one thing you never did was piss off the alpha male or the alpha female.

Kushina got up next to him and with a killer glare she spoke in a cold way that showed why she was the alpha female "Kuroi these two are our guest and you will show respect towards them is that understood" the Wolfs nodded their heads and replied "hai, Kushina-sama" then she replied "also get my husband out here."

After hearing the order the wolfs took off and after awhile a man dressed in traditional clan head robes came forward.

When Hinata first saw him she was afraid of him due to hearing stories from the clan elders about how the Namikaze were nothing but disgusting monsters that were better off dead and there leader was the most savage of all the beast.

But when Hinata looked at this who was Naruto's father she saw a kind man who was the leader of the village and a caring father.

When Minato came forward to see what his wife wanted he was surprised to see two Hyuuga in the compound but not just any Hyuuga but the wife of the head of the Hyuuga clan and the clan heir herself hiding behind his son.

Minato looked at his wife and asked "what do you need Kushina-chan" Kushina smiled at her husband and told him what she needed "I need you to help me get an audience with the Hyuuga clan head."

Minato looked at her and asked, "Why would you want to do that?" Kushina didn't answer instead she pushed Aki in front of him and said, "smell her."

This got questionable looks form everyone nearby but Minato knew his wife had a reason for everything she did so he sniffed her and noticed her sent and a noticed the other sent coming from her and then it hit him "your pregnant aren't you" he said to Aki who just nodded her head.

Minato could see what was going on his wife found out Aki was pregnant most likely do to Naruto and she wanted to help in case something goes wrong.

Then he looked at Naruto and Hinata who was hiding behind him all he could do is remember the first time he brought Kushina to meet the family and how she hid behind him like a timid rabbit when his father came to meet her.

Minato looked at the girl and smiled Hinata saw this and her fear for him was gone.

Soon the Group had entered the Hyuuga compound and was greeted by some branch members who went to inform Hiashi of his visitors.

Once Hiashi had came into view he noticed the Hokage along with his wife and son standing next to his wife and daughter.

Hiashi looked at his wife and could see that she was worried about something and asked her "Aki what's troubling you?"

Aki looked at her husband the man she had loved for so long a even given birth to a child with in fear of what he might do she summoned her courage "Hiashi-kun…I'm…pregnant…again."

Hiashi just looked at her smiled a little and then fainted causing everyone to sweat drop then Naruto opened his moth and said, "I think he took it pretty well."

Newest Story tell me what you think.


	2. the baby is born and Naruto transforms

This is going to be another crossover this time between Naruto and Underworld so enjoy and leave reviews. i don't own either one of them.

Months had passed since Naruto and Hinata met with each other and they kept getting closer and closer to one another as friends sometimes wishing they were more.

But while the two had been getting closer to one another the elder's of each clan were bitching and moaning about how the clan heir's for each clan were being corrupted by the enemy.

Each day the Naruto and Hinata were not to go near each other but they didn't listen they just blew them off and snuck away to meet with each other at the park or the ramen bar or the forest just so they could be together.

Soon months passed and it was time for Hinata's mother to give birth to the baby and everyone was nervous…well mainly Hiashi and Hinata were nervous about what could go wrong and they day arrived of the baby's birth.

Hinata and her parents were sitting down to dinner enjoy there fine food and there blood and was quiet until they all heard the guards yelling "get back here you little bastard" all three Hyuuga's looked at the door and saw it crashing down to reveal Naruto and the two guards.

Hinata looked at her friend and smiled and yelled out "Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up from the ground and gave a grin showing all his teeth and scratching the back of this head and replied "hey Hinata-chan I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would come in and say hi."

Hiashi looked at the boy annoyed he didn't trust Naruto but had nothing against him he made his daughter happy and that's what mattered he then addressed Naruto "Namikaze-sama do you have any real business with my clan."

Naruto just looked at Hinata's father and replied, "nope, just wanted to say hi to Hinata-chan and see how the baby was doing."

Aki and Hinata giggled at hearing this and Aki replied, "The baby's doing fine Naruto-kun it could be born any day n- AHHHHH."

Aki screamed and clinched her stomach and Hinata and Hiashi and Naruto looked scared and Hiashi looked at his wife worried "Aki-chan what's wrong" Aki looked at him and said, "My water broke the baby's coming AHHHHHH."

Hiashi was scared now he had to get her to the Hospital right away.

While this was going on Hinata was crying she didn't know what to do and Naruto saw this and wanted to help but what he could do and he felt something inside him like the feeling he got on a full moon only more primal and closed his eyes.

Hiashi was about to yell for someone to go to the hospital when he noticed the change in Naruto's sent Naruto spoke "Hiashi-sama I will get the hospital ready just get Aki-sama there."

Hinata looked at Naruto getting a bit worried and asked "Naruto-kun are you okay" at this Naruto opened his to show they were completely black and Naruto stared to growl and then his body began to change his body's muscle began to expand and hair grew all around him his skin became gray and he took on the appearance of a wolf like human.

Before Hinata could ask what was wrong Naruto got on all fours and took off he ran as fast as he could and in half a minute he was almost to the hospital.

Once he got there Naruto ran straight for the door not slowing down and ran right through the glass shattering it as he went through the window scaring the people at the front desk as they saw a giant animal come through the glass door.

When they looked at him they saw the animal turn into a small boy and recognized him and said "Naruto-sama what is the meaning of this."

Naruto just looked at the receptionist and said between breaths "Aki…Sama…having…baby…need…room" at this Naruto fainted on the floor.

The people and the Nurse's that were in the lobby that heard this began to scatter setting up everything they would need for the Hyuuga family and they also took Naruto to a room to get looked at due to the scratches on him from the glass.

As for the Hyuuga's they were moving to the hospital as fast as they could in the air using their own form of transformation which gave them better senses, strength and wings for flight something only a Hyuuga elder or a prodigy could do.

Once the family had arrived at the hospital they all noticed the glass windows were broken and the doctors and nurses were all standing there with a stretcher ready for anything.

Once the Hyuuga's entered the building the head doctor and two nurses approached them saying they would take care of Aki and inform Hiashi and Hinata that everything would be okay.

While the adults were talking Hinata looked around at the broken glass and the faint smell of blood and looked at the doctor and asked, "where's Naruto-kun."

The doctor was about to respond when a loud "HINATA-CHAN" and everyone turned to see a bandaged Naruto waving at Hinata to witched caused an equally loud "NARUTO-KUN" and she ran over to him an hugged him and from a distance people could see Naurto's face turn blue.

While Hinata was squeezing the life out of Naruto and managed to say, "Hinata…Chan…can't…breath" Hinata heard this and let go and blushed a full red.

Once she had done that Hiashi walked forward to Naruto and looked at him and said "Namikaze-sama" Naruto just looked Hiashi until hearing him reply, "why did you bother to help my family?"

Naruto looked Hinata's father and simply replied, "I wanted to help."

Hiashi looked stunned this boy managed to pull a full transformation at a young age just so he could help what bugged Hiashi was that he couldn't figure out was why a boy from a clan that out righted hated his clan would want to help so he asked the boy "why would you want to help?"

Naruto looked at Hiashi and answered, "because if something happens to the baby Aki-sama would be sad and so would Hinata-Chan and I don't want them to be sad Hinata's my friend and I really care about her."

At hearing this Hinata race turned red again this time darker red and she could hear her heart beating faster and faster and in her mind the words "I really care about her" kept repeating itself over and over again.

Hiashi still in question about the boy's motives decided to leave it at that and replied to the boy "Naruto-sama I need to be in the delivery room with my wife so I'm intrusting you to look after Hinata until my return understand."

Naruto just nodded his head up and down and Hiashi replied, "good I will return when the baby's born" and with that Hiashi left and Hinata sat in the lobby waiting for any news.

As Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch Naruto bored out of his mind and Hinata scared that something may go wrong and Naruto noticed this and tried to reassure her that everything would be alright "Hinata-Chan it's okay everything will be fine you'll see."

Hinata wanted to believe him she really did but just couldn't she was afraid something would go wrong and her Kaasan and the baby would die these thoughts kept running through Hinata's head until she felt something wrap around her and it was Naruto.

As Naruto did this since it seemed to work the first time they meet he had to try it again and to clam her down her said, "Hinata-Chan stop worrying your Kaasan is going to be fine and so will the baby so relax okay."

At these words Hinata felt at peace and said "Naruto-Kun…**arigatou." **

**Of coarse after that you'd expect them to let go well Hinata expected Naruto to let go but he did instead he held on to her causing her to blush and then she heard him say "Hinata-Chan" to which she replied "yes, Naruto-kun" then he said "you smell really nice Hinata-Chan." **

**This caused Hinata to blush a deeper red and she answered "arigatou Naruto-kun" after she said that Naruto put it head near her neck and began to what Hinata was sure sounded like…purring. **

It wasn't long after they a voice was heard saying, "Is my little Naru-chan purring for Hinata."

The two kids turned to see Kushina Naruto's mother standing there with a smirk on her face knowing that she had the ultimate blackmail on her son.

Naruto was sweating bullets now that his kaasan was there and had an evil look in her eyes what could have made this worse was if his Otousan was here as well but of course Kami hated Naruto as of right now.

"Naruto" everyone turned to see a tall older version of Naruto standing in front of everyone and at seeing this man Naruto got nervous "Otousan."

There stood the Hokage of the village and leader of the Lycan clan Namikaze Minato Naruto's father.

Minato looked at his son with a serious look on his and said "Naruto why I you here with a Hyuuga no less."

Naruto looked at his father he had never seen him like this before and tried to explain what was going on "Otousan I was paying Hinata-Chan a visit and when I got there Aki-Sama's water broke and they needed a room ready in the hospital so I ran here real fast somehow told the doctors what was going on and passed out."

Kushina smiled at her son what he did was something very noble and his father had a similar opinion.

Minato looked at his son and smiled and said to him "Naruto what you did was very noble and something that are clan has never done before when It comes to Hinata's clan."

Naruto looked at his father and asked something that had been bugging him since the day he had meet Hinata "Otousan why does are clan hate Hinatn-chans clan so much anyway?"

Hinata looked at Naruto wondering why he would want to know something like that but lately she had been wondering why started all this fighting anyway.

Kushina also wanted know what cause such hatred between the two for awhile now and she went through all the clan's documents even the files that dated back to the beginning of Konoha itself and there was nothing about it anywhere."

Minato looked at everyone and could tell by their facial features they were all wondering the same thing so he answered all of their questions "I don't know what started all this and now that I think about it I don't even think the oldest of the elders knows."

Naruto just looked at his father and asked in and innocent voice "then why do we still keep fighting instead of being friends with each other like me and Hinata-chan are?"

Minato looked at his son wishing he could still be as innocent as he was as a child but he just couldn't and explained to his son "Naruto all the clans life we were thought from a young age to hate the Hyuuga clan for whatever reason and so were they for us."

Naruto just looked at his father trying to understand what he was saying but it didn't make sense he may have not meet all the Hyuugas and the ones that he meet did glare at him now and then but it was still no reason to hate them.

Minato looked at his son's confused face and decided to change the subject to something else.

Minato put on a smile and looked at his son and asked "so Naruto I hear you were able to transform for the first time."

Naruto looked at his father and gave a big smile and replied, "Yep it was so cool I could see and hear and move way better then before it felt like there was a full moon that would never go away and I like it."

Minato and Kushina smiled at his son each remembering their first transformations, which soon lead to Naruto to be conceived in the first place.

Kushina looked at her son and asked him "Naruto-kun what were feeling before you transformed?"

Naruto looked at his mother and thought about what could have caused it and spoke out loud as he did it "I remember Hinata's Kaasan was in pain a lot of pain and Hinata-chan was crying I hate seeing Hinata-chan cry."

At hearing this Naruto's parents snickered and Hinata blushed at hearing that Naruto didn't like seeing her in pain.

Naruto continued, "Hinata-chan was crying and I had to do something anything I was useless I hated it I wanted to something any thing and then I felt something in me something…primal and then I was here and telling the doctors about Hinata-chan's Kaasan and then I passed out…I also broke a window on the way in" Naruto said while giving a grin and scratching the back of his head.

Minato looked at his son and smiled he had figured out how to transform at a young age but he still didn't know the secret behind it.

It wasn't long after that a nurse had shown up and looked at Hinata replying "Hinata-sama you can go visit your Kaasan now and Naruto-sama you have been asked to go with her."

Hinata smiled grabbed Naruto's hand and began running to the room where her mother was while Naruto lay on the ground and was being dragged by her.

Once the kids got to the room Hinata's mother was staying in they burst in…well Hinata burst in and looked at her mother who was lying in bed and her father was standing next to her while Naruto was still face first in on the floor holding Hinata's hand.

Aki looked at her daughter weakly and smiled while holding a little bundle in her arms and said "Hinata-chan come here and take a look at your baby sister."

Hinata and Naruto who just got up and had huge skid mark on his face came over to look at the young Hyuuga and saw a small baby girl asleep with long hair tiny hands and a cute face.

Naruto looked in awe at her that someone could be so tiny while Hinata was smiling at little girl she would be calling sister and touched and felt how warm she was.

Hinata then looked at her mother and begged, "Can I hold her Kaasan please."

Aki smiled at Hinata and handed the baby over to which Hinata gently put in her arms and smiled while looking down at her.

Of course when Hinata did get the baby she woke up and looked at her older sibling to which Hinata replied "Hello I'm your Neechan Hinata" the baby blinked a few times showing off her pale white eyes like the rest of her family and smiled.

While Hinata was doing this she then turned to Naruto and said "Naruto-kun would you like to hold her to?"

Hiashi looked like he wanted to object but didn't want to upset his wife in her weaken condition plus he owed the boy.

Naruto looked at Hinata and he was a bit nervous about what could go wrong or what mistakes he could make but before he could decline Hinata was all ready handing over her sister to him.

Since Naruto was unable to deny it he took the small girl in his arms and looked down at her with a smile and replied "Hello my name's Naruto I'm a friend of your Neechan it's nice to me you."

As he said that he noticed that the baby was staring at his face for some odd reason and then the baby reached and out and began to rub the whisker marks on Naruto's face causing him to purr and the baby to laugh.

Soon a knock was heard at the door and Naruto's parents walked in.

Kushina looked at Aki and smiled with happiness for her and a little bit of jealousy that Aki had another baby and she wanted one two and she could swear she could hear a loud ticking noise going off somewhere.

Minato looked at his son and said "Naruto it's time we got going you need to go home and get some sleep and start your study's for the academy."

Naruto looked at his father with a pleading look "but Otousan I want to stay and sped more time with Hinata-chan and the baby."

Minato looked at his son understanding how he felt but he needed to be ready for everything that was going to happen tomorrow since the elders no doubt heard about Naruto's transformation by now.

Minato was about to speak but Hiashi spoke instead "Naruto-sama your Otousan is right you need rest along with the baby, Aki-chan and Hinata need their rest as well" Naruto seeing the logic in this agreed and gave the baby back Aki.

While the three were leaving Naruto turned around and asked, "Where's this stork anyway."

All of the adult looked at Naruto trying to figure out what he was saying when Minato asked "Naruto what are you talking about."

Naruto looked at his father and said "the stork, Akio-Ojisan told me that all babies come from a stork a big bird or something so were is it."

Minato looked at his son and calmly said "Naruto that not were babies come from your Ojisan was messing with you because if a stock did deliver you on the day you were born I have no doubt in my mind you would have taken a bit out of it."

Naruto looked at his father in question and asked "so where do babies come from."

Minato mentally smacked himself saying in his head "I should have seen that coming damn you Akio I'm going to get you for this but right now I got to figure a way out of this…that's it" Minato looked at his son "hey Naruto why don't we get some ramen on the way home."

At hearing this Naruto forgot all about babies and began to jump around like a monkey on crake and speed saying "ramen all right lets go" Naruto looked at Hinata and said "good night Hinata-chan and baby…what's the kids name anyway."

At this everyone looked at each other and Hiashi smacked himself "I knew we forgot something."

Naruto then replied "how about calling the baby Hanabi or something."

Hinata looked at Naruto and said out loud "Hanabi…fire flower I like it."

To which Aki replied, "So do I."

After everyone had said their good byes and Naruto had gotten his ramen all 30 of them the Namikaze family soon arrived home was greeted by everyone and went to bed.

Soon the entire clan house was asleep expect for Minato and Kushina who were still up.

Minato was about to jump into bed when he noticed Kushina just at the foot of the bed just staring at him and went over to her and asked "Kushina-chan is something wrong" no reply "Kushina-chan what's up you been quiet since we left the hospital" still no reply just Kushina growling and she lunged at her mate onto the bed.

Minato was stunned about was going as his mate was laying on top of him forcing her tongue into his mouth moaning lustfully as she did this now to say that he wasn't enjoying any of this would be a god damn lie.

Once Kushina had removed her mouth she looked at her mate with a smirk at his confused face.

Once some blood had gotten back to the head on Minato's shoulders he asked his wife "Kushina-chan what's gotten into you?"

Kushina looked at him and simply replied, "pups" Minato blinked and said "nani" and Kushina just said "pups" again and continued "I…want…pups…NOW" and with that Kushina ripped off Minato's clothes leaving him completely nude.

_LEMON WARNING_

****

Kushina got to work right away on Minato by giving a soft kiss on his lips and began to lick her way done his chest licking over each nipple and over his abs until she reached his manhood and placed it in-between in beast and started licking it she did this for a while and then put her whole mouth on it going up and down getting it as far back in her as she could until Minato came in her mouth to which she enjoyed.

Once Kushina had finished swallowing all of Minato cum she looked down at his piece to see that he was still hard "one of the many reasons I fell for this baka great stamina" Kushina thought to herself and got on top of Minato and was directly over his cock and put it into position and slowly decided on it as it entered her.

Once it was halfway through Kushina began to moan while Minato clenched his teeth at the tightness of his mate it was maddening and it was also so good.

After Kushina had the entire member inside her she began to bounce up and down feeling wave after wave of pleasure ridding through her and she let it out "Minato-kun your so big please for the love of Kami don't stop" at saying this it wasn't long before both began to feel the effects of what they were doing and they both shouted out "I'm…cumming…I'm going to…CUM!"

After that Minato just looked at each other and he replied with a smile "That was great Kushina-chan you get better every time."

Kushina just gave a smirk and replied "your damn right I am the ultimate sex machine."

Minato smiled and looked at his wife "well good night" Kushina looked at him "what makes you think were done I said I wanted pups and your not resting until I get them" at this Minato paled and loud "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was heard all over the village.

And that is the newest chapter I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school and working, god I hate Halloween but anyway I'm going to try and update each story to give me some time because I also just got a job at Frys and may not have much time so bare with me.

Thanks for reading and leave reviews and tell what you think and I'm sorry about the lemon I'll try to make the next one better you Hentai.


	3. early mornings, fights, and babies

I don't own Naruto or Underworld.

The next morning everyone couldn't help but look at the their clan leader and his wife without feeling awkward while looking at them. When looking at Minato one could see bags under his eyes to show lack of sleep and he kept having trouble staying awake. While when one looked at Kushina one could swear she was glowing.

Everyone wanted to ask what was up with the two but were kind of afraid to do it. At least until Naruto came into the clan dinning room and greeted by his family "Morning Naruto" said boy looked at his family "morning" while rubbing his eyes.

Naruto looked over to his mother and father to noticed something a little off with his parents. His father looked like he could drop dead and fall asleep at anytime while his mother looked sort of "girly" which was uncharacteristic of the tomboyish women.

Naruto was about to ask what was wrong with her until one of the cooks came into the room "Breakfast is ready" and forgot all about it. The breakfast was everything you could need pancakes, toast, sausage, ramen, eggs, but mostly steak giving everyone a single thought "MEAT." Not long after drinks were served with coffee, orange juice, milk, and of course SAKE which was only given to the adults and the clan elders.

While everyone is was shoveling food into their mouths some members even choking on their food except one of Naruto's cousin's Cho. She was a five years older then Naruto had black hair and green eyes she looked at her cousin in wonder were he was last night. Cho was considered the most responsible out of the pups and often worried about Naruto with him being the clan heir and the youngest.

Cho looked at her cousin as he was inhaling is extra beef ramen like it was water she had to ask. "Naruto-kun where exactly were you last night and how come you came home so late" Naruto just looked at her. Since he didn't answer Cho went on "you are starting the academy very soon you must be focusing on your studies to bring honor to the clan name." Naruto was still eating his ramen but looked at her and just said "did you say something" Cho just bashed her head into the table "damn Kakashi."

Naruto just kept eating his ramen not really caring about what Cho was talking about and that pissed her off and gave her an evil idea. Cho looked at him and said with a sweet voice "Naru-chan if you don't tell me where you were last night all make that little Hyuuga girl you call a friend find out about that little bed wetting problem of yours."

At hearing this Naruto froze and began shacking "Y-You can't prove a thing." Cho smiled turned from evil to demonic "but I can prove it Naru-chan and I'm sure the rest of the pups can to." Naruto looked at all his other cousins to see evil smiles off everyone of their faces and Naruto sighed in defeat and gave in.

So Naruto began telling of how he got into the Hyuuga compound, to Hinata's mother's water breaking, to him transforming which got the attention of everyone, and breaking into the hospital.

At hearing this everyone looked at Naruto not moving until all at once screamed "NANI" which was heard all over the village. Naruto just stared at his family "did I do something wrong?" Cho just looked at her cousin "Naruto your even six and you managed to pull of something not even a prodigy could do that's amazing." Hearing the praise from his older cousin Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed by the attention he was getting.

While Naruto was enjoying the attention he was getting it didn't last as one of his aunts had to ask, "so how did you do it Naruto-kun?" At hearing this Naruto just looked at his aunt and simply replied "I…don't know" at this everyone sweat dropped.

"How the hell could you not know" came from another of Naruto's older cousin by four years Haru. Haru just looked at his cousin with a killer intent meant for someone of chunin level. Naruto just looked at his cousin with fear as Haru began to yell at him "you are telling us that you manage to do something that all all of us have been working on for years and you get it on your first try and don't eveb know how." Naruto looked at his cousin and simply replied "yep, that it" and began to eat his ramen.

Haru just looked down at his younger cousin still angry and replied, "I bet your lying." At hearing this Naruto grew angry that his cousin was accusing him of lying he was going to let him know it. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at Haru "I'm not lying I was able to transform your just mad that I was able to something you can't."

At hearing this Haru grew angrier "Stop it I don't won't to hear your lies there is no way you can transform your just making it to get attention from everybody just because you're the heir." At this Naruto stood up and glared at his cousin knocking over his ramen and not caring (Oh shit it's a sign, the end is near were all go die) and glared at Haru "I have proof Hinata-chan and Hiashi-sama saw me do it."

At hearing this everyone grew a little nervous that the enemy of their clan knew what their heir could do and were dreading the worse. Haru didn't care about that he just wanted to keep pissing off Naruto "So the white eyed leaches saw you transform…big deal the word of a Hyuuga is worth nothing." Naruto just kept glaring at his cousin "shut up not all the Hyuuga are bad" at this Haru began to laugh "don't be stupid Naruto all Hyuuga are scum and need to be wiped out just like this Hinata."

At hearing this Naruto clichéd his fist not noticing his claws had grown and were causing his palms to bleed as his cousin went on "the Hyuuga are nothing but leaches and this Hinata is not your friend." Naruto just whispered "shut up" "she will betray you in the end" "shut up" "she has you wrapped around her finger like some common dog." "Shut…up" "Once she has gotten her "fun" with you SHE WILL STABE YOU IN THE BACK like some common whore."

That was a huge mistake "**SHUT UP" **this shocked everyone with Naruto's tone of voice as he attacked Haru knocking him to the ground. Everyone was looking at Naruto who claws where longer then normal his whisker marks were deeper then usual this fang's were sticking out of his mouth and his eyes were pure black.

Everyone seeing this was either scared of his transformation (naruto's cousins) or amazed (Aunts, Uncles). Cho looked at her baby cousin with fear as to what he would do in his state of mind and what would he do to Haru?

But Cho fears were soon laid to rest as Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, which seemed to calm him down a little and his features turned to normal. Kushina looked down at her son with a smile "Naruto-kun please calm down I will talk to Haru just walk it off and get to your studies and maybe we will go see Hinata-chan today." At hearing this Naruto excused himself and left to go to his room.

As soon as he left Kushina looked down at Haru with a glare that caused everyone to shudder in fear. Kushina looked down at her Haru at first she did nothing until (slap) and smacked him across the face.

Haru touched the cheek in which his aunt had him feeling the sensation "Kushina-obasan, what was that for?" Kushina just looked down at her nephew with a glare "Haru, I very disappointed in you for talking about someone while never even meeting this person." At hearing this Haru became angry "why the hell would I what to get to know a Hyuuga there all scum even this Hin-". Haru didn't get to finish his words as soon do to Kushina grabbing him by the throat and holding him in midair looking at him with pure black eyes

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME." Haru was paralyzed by fear "Hinata is a good person and I will not tolerate you or anyone talking about her like that without at least meeting once." As she said this she was glaring at everyone "Now I understand you all have a reason to hate the Hyuuga even if none you know what caused this stupid feud between the clans but don't put Hinata and Naruto's friendship in-between it."

At his Kushina let go of Haru and looked at the youngest of the clan "now I want you all to listen " at this the kids looked at their aunt. "I am proud of Naruto being friends with Hinata it's a step in getting over this feud and moving forward between our two clans." At hearing this many of the older Namikaze's didn't like were this was going but a few personally like hearing it. Kushina kept her speech going "Now I want all you pups to listen to this. Follow his example, there could be a chance you will be placed on a team with a Hyuuga and you will be allies expected to work together understood" the kids just nodded there heads.

"Now this Hyuuga will be your teammate and there will come a time that you and this Hyuuga and your other teammate will become close and precious to one another got that." At hearing this the older clan members got what she was trying to do "and since that person is precious to you then you will fight for them and become stronger because of that got it." The kids just nodded really taking to heart what Kushina even Haru.

Kushina began walking out of the room but turned to them one more time "also there may come a time where Hinata may be a dinner guest in the near future and well as someone else." As she said this Kushina began to subconsciously rub her stomach this caused many of the family members to eye her with looks of shock and happiness. One family member stood up and asked "Kushina-sama are you really…" Kushina looked at him and smiled "there will be a new addition to this family so please don't do any to cause me stress. With that she and Minato left the room.

Once she left all the members of the Namikaze family began to talk about this new info. The males were saying things like a new chapter to the clan history. The females were saying things like a new baby to spoil. The children were also happy to know that they would be getting a new cousin. While the elders though not liking the thought of having a Hyuuga in their home were likening the sound of a new grandchild to spoil and a new lead to spread their legacy into the future.

Outside of the Namikaze house

Naruto was sitting outside the in the middle of the clan house garden at one the pond's were they keep the Koi fish in staring down at himself in disgust. He looked down at the reflection in the water saying only one thing the very thing that was most disrespectful to his clan "cannibal." "Don't you think you're being to little to hard on yourself" Naruto turned around and saw his father and mother staring down at him.

At seeing them Naruto turned away not wanting them to see him like this.

Minato and Kushina looked down at their son in pity after hearing him utter that word they were concerned into what he would do. They both knew that Naruto was a bit hyper active and a little dim but he was as good kid and very mature for his age.

(INFO: The reason the word "Cannibal" is such a taboo to the Namikaze family is that being descended from wolfs they were first thought to be monsters that would devour anyone. However when the time of the ninja had started they were soon given their place in the world. However the word is still the greatest insult to the family when used by all their enemies except by the most of the Hyuuga who hold honor to a respect. The word is also a symbol of someone exiled form the clan or a missing-nin.)

Minato looked down at his son trying to figure a way to bring him out of depression. He looked at his son "Naruto how about I show you a new jutsu today" no response. He then brought out the big gun's "we could get some ramen later" there was still no response and a chill ran through the air. At this reaction both parents looked down at each other thinking the same thing "keep all sharp objects away from him."

Now both parents were worried about this until Kushina came up with a brilliant idea. She looked at her son and asked "Naruto-kun how about we go and see Hinata-chan later" at this Naruto gave a small smile and said "okay."

As he saw the happiness return to his son's face Minato had to ask "Naruto do you understand how you are able to transform?" Naruto looked at his father with a look that said that he still didn't understand it. Minato smiled at his son "tell me Naruto what did you feel each time you transformed?"

The young Lycan thought hard "each time I felt the transformation it had to do with Hinata-chan I wanted to protect her in some way and that when it…THAT'S IT." Naruto looked at his parents with a smile "the transformation is done by the need to protect the ones precious to you like how Hinata-chan is precious to me" he said this with a blush.

Minato looked down at his son with no emotion on his face "Naruto…that's…right." At hearing this Naruto smiled while Minato kept explaining the transformation "when a person wants to protect someone close to them then they are given to strength to do things beyond what they should be normally capable of all to protect their precious people" at this he smiled at his wife.

Kushina looked down at her son "and who are you precious people Naruto?" Naruto looked down in began to think, "well there's Hinata-chan of course" at this his patents snickered "and her patents along with the baby, everyone in the clan, oji-san, ero-sanin and Baa-chan." At hearing this Kushina spoke up "I wonder he comes up with these names anyway" Minato looked at her with an eye twitching "gee I wonder" he said sarcastically.

She either didn't hear him or didn't care she just kept her eye on Naruto with a smile "you have left someone out Naruto-kun." The young boy looked at his mother confused and seeing this Kushina took his hand a placed it on her stomach "you forgot the child growing in me." At hearing this Naruto was paralyzed at hearing this and began to smell his mother.

Once he did this he caught the different scent mixing in with his mother he knew it was true. He looked up at his mother "I'm going to be a Oniisan…SWEET." He yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear and began to run up and down with joy. He then ran towards the entrance of the compound.

At seeing this Minato called out "Naruto where are you going." The boy just looked at his father "I'm going to tell Hinata-chan later" and took off. The two parents looked at one another "do you think we should go after him Minato" he looked at his wife "go ahead and try and good luck."

While Naruto was running towards the Hyuuga compound said family was enjoying their breakfast and a glass of blood except for Hanabi who was getting her blood from breastfeeding with her mother.

All was quiet with they Hyuuga family at least until "GET BACK HERE DANM IT."

The family looked towards the door from where the noise was coming from to see the doors burst open with a blond haired boy coming through them along with two guards. They look at the blond hair to that it was non-other then "Naruto-kun" Hinata said moving to her friend to get the guards off of him.

Once everything was settled and the guards went back to their post Naruto began greeting the family "morning Aki-sama, Hashi-sama, Hinata-chan" he walked over to were Aki and smiled "and good morning to you Hanabi-chan." At hearing his voice Hanabi looked at Naruto and began to squeal at seeing him.

At seeing this Aki noticed that Hanabi was usually very quiet unless she was with her sister and by the looks of it Naruto as well and began to think "Hanabi seems to like him a lot like a possible brother." While looking down Naruto was hiding his face behind his hands to make Hanabi laugh which it did "Hanabi really likes him and so does Hinata maybe this could…yes, but I'll have to talk it over with Hashi later" Aki thought to herself. But once she was out of her thoughts she noticed Naruto staring at her.

Aki also noticed he was a bit red in the face "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Aki asked him but all he would say was "Aki-sama why is your chest so big" at hearing this Aki looked down to see that she forgot she was feeding Hanabi and left her breast out.

Reacting quickly she covered herself and tried to act like nothing happened but that didn't work as the three sets of eyes were staring at her.

Aki looked at her husband for some support but saw that he was a bit amused at the predicament but had to help her…or else he would suffer her wrath (shudders.)

He looked at the young Namikaze "Naruto-sama why are you here this time and please say it isn't just to say hello." Naruto just chuckled nervously while Hashi eye began to twitch "that is why you came here…isn't it" he growled at the boy. Naruto just nervously answered, "yep that is one reason but the other reason is that I wanted to tell Hinata-chan that my Kaasan is pregnant and I'm going to be a Oniisan."

At hearing this all went quiet expect for Hanabi who didn't really understand what was going on and wanted attention.

Once everyone was back to normal Hinata jumped and hugged Naruto much to his enjoyment. As soon as Hinata let go she looked at her friend and smiled "Naruto-kun you going to have a sibling it's going to be great."

Aki smiled and even Hashi gave a little smirk at hearing the news.

Aki looked at Naruto with a smile on her face "Naruto-kun if you would like maybe you could let me help Kushina through her pregnancy." At hearing this Naruto smiled "I'm sure Kaasan would be happy if you helped her she is always saying good things about you Aki-sama." Aki smiled at hearing this comment and then turned her head when she heard Hanabi cry for attention.

Naruto heard this and went over to her and that seemed to be what she wanted as he held her "There you got are attention Hanabi-chan so no more crying okay." At this Hanabi calmed down and smiled "And in a few months you are going to have a new friend to play with okay." At hearing this Hanabi began squealing in Naruto's arms.

At seeing this Hinata smiled at seeing how good Naruto was with Hanabi in his arms he made it look so easy and he looked so natural at it. "Naruto-kun I know that you will be a great father one day" at this Hinata began to blush. But Hinata wasn't the only one thinking this as Aki noticed how well Naruto could take care of child "I can't wait for those grandchildren to spoil" Inner-Aki said with a squeal.

While all this was going on a knock was heard at the door. Hashi turned to it "enter" and with that a boy a little older then both Naruto and Hinata with long brown hair and the same color eyes. At seeing this Hinata ran up to the boy and hugged him "Neji-Nii-san."

The boy now named Neji just looked down at her with a bit of an annoyed look "Hinata-sama I have told you not to hug me." Hinata just pouted "but Nee-san" Neji just ignored her and looked at Naruto with a glare who responded with a glare as well.

Hashi wanted to break this up before something happened "Neji please give the reason as to why you are here. Neji just looked at his uncle "Otousan wish me to remind you of the meeting that is all" Hashi nodded "I will be there soon" and with that Neji left.

Once he was gone Naruto handed Hanabi to Hinata and told her he had to get going. At hearing this Hinata wanted to protest but she knew that he had to go home and get ready for the academy. As he was leaving he turned around to his friend "bye Hinata-chan I hope we are in the same class at the academy" Hinata smiled at this "I hope so to Naruto-kun." With that he left to head home and begin his studies.

Later that night

As Naruto was finishing another scroll the only thing running through his mind "KAMI, this is so boring they are actually expecting us to learn this crap." As Naruto was ranting in his mind he didn't noticed his father walking in. Minato looked down at his son seeing him studying hard and hating it. Minato remembered all this while he was in the academy it was just as bad as the evil "**_paperwork_**."

Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto it's time to get some sleep" Naruto just look at his father "hai, Otousan."

Naruto climbed into his bed and said "good night Otousan" Minato just smiled at his son "good night Naruto" but just before he left the room and turned back to Naruto "you didn't have anything to drink before you went to bed did you?" Naruto with a red face and yelled "Otousan."

In the master bedroom Kushina and Minato were getting ready for bed with Kushina placing her hand on her stomach with a smile "I can't wait to show both of you this world we live in my babies."

**_Okay a new chapter is in and I hope you all like it. _**

**_I know I haven't been updating lately but I've been busy and have been running low on ideas but I will not stop writing. _**

**_Now leave good reviews and I'll update sooner but no flares about my grammar okay._**


	4. New couple and New lifes

I. Don't. Own. Naruto or Underworld. Leave me alone. Sob

Born in July

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Morning had come for the Namikaze family once again despite their best ways at blocking the sun. It was nearly time for the babies to be born.

As for are hero Naruto he was glad to be alive his friendship with Hinata was great and even helped a few of the other members of the clan look past the old ways. Naruto's Cousin's evened seemed to like her or at least tolerate her to some point. The elders however were not as pleased with having her in their home but they didn't voice their opinions out loud. They didn't take want to take any action that would lead to a civil war in the village.

The most important piece of village gossip was all the information pertaining to the second pregnancy of Namikaze Kushina. After the word had gotten out "somehow" many people began to act strange and somewhat freighting around Kushina. People would offer of Kushina and the kid's gifts and sweets and the fire lord's wife even offered to give a newborn kitten to the family, which was a very bad idea for obvious reasons.

Each day that went by there was a change that was done to Kushina body. Some times it wasn't so bad and other days she nearly killed and castrated someone for things like forgetting to take out the trash chewing their food properly. Now as if that weren't enough Kushina, and Minato both agreed to place a seal on Kushina's stomach to block anyone from finding out the gender of the baby or babies much to everyone's disappointment.

That however wasn't the must important thing to be concerned about for at the east gate two figures a man and women were approaching their home. The man had black hair and green eyes with three whiskers birth marks on each sides of his face. The woman had a slender figure, white eyes, and for some reason a bandage around her forehead as if covering something?

The man just looked at the village with a smile on his "were finally home Emiko-chan." The woman known recognized as Emiko just looked at teammate with a happy and yet sad smile on her face "hai, we are home Ken-kun." The man named Ken looked at his teammate and could tell being back wasn't bringing her any joy.

Without really thinking Ken walked over to his sadden teammate and wrapped his arms around her. Because of this Emiko gasped and a bit of and turn red in her face "K-Ken-kun we can't do this not so close to the village." Ken ignored her please and continued what he was doing by nibbling on her neck leaving small bite marks on her neck making Emiko gasp out "Ken-kun."

At hearing this Ken kept going by placing his hand inside of Emiko shirt grasping her breast firmly. Emiko gasp out more as she felt her chest be played with her very sensitive and large breast, which seemed to be a trait among Hyuuga women. **_(Could it be a part of their bloodline?)_**. Emiko made another Attempt to get her teammate to stop "K-K-Ken-kun w-we need to s-stop we..." Ken soon cut off Emiko's mouth by covering it with his own kissing her and silencing her. With this Emiko was in pure blitz as she felt his tongue explore her mouth and did to the same to his.

The two were like this for while never leaving each other faces expect to breath and going straight back in to explore the cavern of each other mouths. However, they eventually broke apart and stared taking deep heavy breaths.

Emiko just looked at her teammate with a bit of sad glare with tears building up in her eyes asking one question "why?" Ken just looked at her with a serous look "why, well that's a stupid question Emiko-chan and your supposed to be the smart one." At hearing this Emiko smiled at Ken's joke as he walked up and placed his arms around her "Emiko-chan you should now this by now but...I love you."

At hearing this Emiko smiled always loving those three words Ken went on with his dreams. Ken pulled out the words at the deepest part of his heart "Emiko-chan I really do love you and if I could I would do anything to make sure we could have a life." With hearing this Emiko smiled and began to imagine a life with the man she loved. As Ken went on with his dream Emiko would picture it in her mind. "We could settled down, move to a place in the country, maybe I could become a farmer or something." Hearing this Emiko giggled at the image of Ken in farmers clothing and trying to pass as a farmer. Ken then continued "have a clear view of the night sky, and wake up to your beauty every morning" Emiko blushed at these words.

Soon after though Ken began to frown "but there is the fact that are families would never accept a union." Emiko also began to frown know this to be very true she knew that there was a dark side to this little fairy tale "they would probably kick me out of the clan. Then would most likely label me a cannibal," Ken said with a sigh. Emiko sank into the ground at hearing more of this and at knowing that Ken's family would do just that and she was of the branch family she couldn't have a say in anything."

While Emiko was sinking more into self-pity she noticed Ken smiling for some reason. Ken just sighed, "Well I wonder how long it would take the hunter Nin's to catch us if we ran from the village?" Emiko looked at Ken to see if he was serious and from the grin on his face she could tell he was. Emiko got right in his face, "you can't do that you have a respected placed in the village. While I have to serve as a member of the branch family." Emiko just stared at him "Would you really throw all that away just for someone like me." Ken only responded with a quick kiss on the lips "hai, I would for you my Emiko-chan." With these words Emiko did the only thing she could think of that could apply to the situation. She hugged him and refused to let go and wondered in the back of her mind "is there a chance we could we be together my Ken-Kun?"

/The Gates of Konoha/

At the gates two guards were supposed to guarding the gates of their home village. The two were brand new Chunin and were guarding for the first time expecting some excitement how wrong they were since no one had come by yet. It was so bad that one of the Chunin was asleep and the other was reading an orange book and giggling when he noticed two figures coming to the gate.

The Chunin with the book noticed this and woke his partner with an elbow to the ribs. The two stood in front of the gate as Ken and Emiko neared it and the two Chunin stopped them "HALT state your name and business." Ken went first "Namikae Ken, Hunter-Nin, returning home from a long reconnaissance mission." Emiko went next "Hyuuga Emiko, Hunter-Nin, returning home from long recon mission. I would also suggest you don't sleep and read trashy books while your on guard duty." The Two sweat-dropped and replied "H-Hai Hyuuga-Sama."

After that the two Hunter-Nin began to walk to the Hokage tower as slowly as they could taking a look at the sights seeing what had changed over the time they had gone. But while they were looking Ken didn't notice Naruto who wasn't looking where he was going and Hinata who was behind him until they ran into each other. Ken wasn't affected at all but the Naruto fell right on his ass and glared at the man "hey watched where you were going."

This isn't what Ken wanted to hear he was expecting the brat to apologize not be well...a brat "you're the one who ran in to me you little runt of the litter." At hearing this Naruto blushed a little, which confused both Emiko and Hinata figuring it was a canine thing. "W-Who you calling a runt you ass scented bastard" Naruto shouted. Hearing this Ken jaw hit the ground "W-What did you say about my scent you pissed scented midget" with this the two just glared at each other with sparks shooting everywhere.

As the two members of the Namikaze where glaring at each other the two Hyuuga's where thinking the same thing 'why do they always have to pick a fight?' Now while the boys were off fighting with each other Emiko looked at the girl next to her. She noticed she was a Hyuuga like her but had no seal on her forehead. Hinata noticed the older woman staring at her and began to blush under her gaze and asked "d-do I know you?"

Emiko kneeled down to the girls level and smiled "I don't think so me and that baka over there." She pointed to Ken and got a giggle from Hinata "have been gone awhile." Hinata smiled instantly liking the woman "who are you if I may ask." Emiko nodded, "my name is Hyuuga Emiko branch member" at hearing this Hinata frowned never liking that title in her family not seeing a real use for the cursed seal. Emiko noticed this and became confused the girl actually. She was of the obviously part of the Main Family and could she was that she was a member of the Branch Family so why did this girl seem so sad?

Emiko looked at Hinata "what's wrong kid?" Hinata just looked at the ground and began to poke her fingers together in a rather cute manner "your from the branch family so...do you have...it?" At this Emiko knew what the girl was talking about "Hai, I have that seal...why?"

Hinata was about to ask but Naruto got to there first "what seal are you two talking about?" After he said that Naruto was soon smacked in the back of the head by Ken "mind your own business brat." This soon led to Emiko smacking Ken in the back of the head "what if I told you about that." Ken rubbed his head and like a child answered "not to" at seeing this the kids giggled at the adult display.

After the pain was gone from the back of Ken head was gone Naruto asked again "so what this seal?" At hearing this Hinata to explain everything, "it started with the founder of our clan who had a pair of twins each possessing a pair of white eyes and our vampire traits. The names of these two twins were Hyuuga Yin and Yang. The two grew up with the respect for each other but a difference in opinion about normal humans. Yang wanted to coexist and live with humans peacefully. Yin however saw humans as either slaves or food. It wasn't long after that problems between open between the two and then and finally it lead to a dual to the death.

The lasted many days winner was of the dual was Yang and while it was a dual to the death Yang couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. But Yang also knew he couldn't let Yin go free so he created a seal called the caged bird seal. The seal's purpose was to keep the Yin under control and weaken his power as well as to destroy his eyes in case of an attack by an enemy.

The years went by and both twins each had a family Yang kept training his family developing our family's techniques to become better. Yin raised a family as well and did something similar but still wanted more power and revenge for his defeat. Yin soon passed his greed to his children and things got so out of hand and Yang could see it. So in order to prevent the family from going to war Yang forced all of Yin's children and future children to be branded with the seal and serve as guardians of what Yang now called the main family. After that the feud started with the Lycans, establishing a home in Konoha, and that's how everything's been all this time."

After all that Hinata took in a deep breath and looked at the other's and saw that they were staring at her with a slack jaw look. She also began to turn red at being the center of attention especially when Naruto was also staring at her with wide eyes. He ran right up to her and got right in her face "wow Hinata-chan your able to remember everything about your family's past your so smart and incredible." At hearing all this Hinata turned bright red and in her mind she was screaming 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm smart and incredible." At this Hinata was so red Naruto thought she was sick "hey Hinata-chan you okay your awfully red" and checked her forehead. With this small act of bodily contact Hinata fainted right into Naruto knocking him and into the ground.

A lot of the people were gathering around watching out of curiosity to what was going on in the market. What they saw was two clan heirs lying on top of each other in the middle of the street.

Seeing this Ken had to make a joke "do you two want to go somewhere private and finish what your doing" at this Naruto turned red "I swear kids these days have to no sham." After that Ken was soon silenced by a smacked to the head again thanks to Emiko who just muttered "Ero-baka."

While this was going on Hinata was starting to wake up and looked to her surroundings and noticed she was on something really comfortable. She finally opened her eyes and saw that she was laying happened to be Naruto's chest. Naruto who was still red noticed that Hinata was awake and that she was staring at him with a bit red as well "this isn't what it looks like" and with that Hinata fainted. Naruto just sighed thinking 'I thought she was over this...Kami her scent is nice."

After some time had passed Hinata regain conscious...again. She was soon able to get rid of the blush on her face and began to introduce herself and Naruto. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata" and then pointed to Naruto "and he is Namikaze Naruto my best friend."

With those words alone Emiko and Ken instantly frozen at these words. In an instant Ken and Emiko recognized who they were. Ken pointed out "your...YOU'RE THE HEIRS TO BOTH OF ARE CLANS." After that Naruto began to rub both his ears "did you have to shout baka?"

Seeing this Emiko was confused "how could you two be friends if you're from the Namikaze and Hyuuga clan?" Naruto just rolled his eyes "you sound like the elders they go on about how we should far away from each other. Of course they usually close their eye for some reason while explaining this and then we run off." Hinata nodded agreeing to what Naruto was saying for she had did the same thing. Both Emiko and Ken also thought about it and when they were young the elders also did it when they were young as well. Ken just shrugged his shoulders "must be an old fart thing" hearing this Naruto burst out laughing and Hinata slightly giggled while Emiko just smacked Ken in the backed of the head...again.

After everything had calmed down clam down Naruto and Hinata said good-bye and ran off to their destination once again.

After they had left Ken smiled at what he was seeing and it confused Emiko "what are you so happy about?" Ken just looked at her "when I look at those two I see hope that someday our clans will be at peace with one another." At hearing these words Emiko couldn't help but smile at the hope of being together with the one she loved.

Hokage Tower

At the tower Minato Namikaze had just finished his paperwork AKA Kage Bushin No Jutsu. He had managed to get his paperwork done in the same hour that his wife came by to "relive" him of some stress. Kushina was on Minato lap smiling at her mate as he rubbed her stomach feeling the pups moving around inside her. While the two where doing this they failed to notice two people enter the office until an "are we interrupting something?"

At hearing this Kushina jumped off Minato lap and fought off a blush as she saw a familiar face "Ken?" Kushina asked. Ken just gave a grin "yep it's me Kushina-Obachan got to say you've gotten pretty fat" and yet again Emiko smacked him. After that though she remembered she was in the front of Ken clan leader "Minato-sama I-I apologize for-." She didn't get to finish as Minato waved her off "there is no need to apologize Emiko-sama. It can't be help if your teammate is a baka." "HEY" Ken shouted.

After the joking was set aside Minato became serious. Both Ken and Emiko stood straight up and spoke at the same time "Hokage-sama" "Namikaze Ken reporting" "Hyuuga Emiko reporting." Minato put on a stern face "Report" Ken spoke first "are mission to establish trade and setting up proper spy networks in villages was a success." Emiko went next "the net works were set up in villages near Iwagakure no sato and other hostile countries."

At hearing this Minato smiled looking forward towards the report of new spy network being set up and seeing how close these two had gotten. Minato smiled, "well I'm glad that everything worked out well and that the side mission was also a success."

Hearing this Ken and Emiko became confused and Emiko asked, "Side mission what are you talking about Hokage-sama," asked Emiko politely. Minato gave an evil grin "there was a side mission placed on this mission as well it was to see how someone from the Hyuuga clan and the Namikaze clan could work together on a long term mission." Hearing this both Ken and Emiko's mouth's hit the ground while Kushina just smiled "now you two if you have to open your mouth's it should only be to eat, drink, breath, or to have someone explore it with their tongue." With the two shinobi turned red "KUSHINA-OBACHAN" Ken shouted embarrassed.

Minato knew where Kushina was going with this but decided to play dumb after all how often did get the chance to tease young couples. "Why Kushina-chan whatever are you talking about?" Minato said playing the part. Kushina kept playing innocent "why Minato if you get close enough you can smell their scents all over each other along with the scent of lust as well." After this both Ken and Emiko blushed a deep red because it was true.

After this Minato and Kushina started laughing at the predicament of the two lovers. Once Minato was finished laughing he but a smile on his face and turned to Emiko "Emiko-san I would like to ask you something and as your Hokage I expect you to answer me truthfully understand." Emiko nodded her head "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Minato took a deep breath somehow knowing that this was going to cause problems in the future. Minato just stared at Emiko "Emiko-san are you in love with Ken." At hearing this Emiko gasped and turned red she wanted to deny it to keep Ken and her from getting into trouble. However if she lied to the Hokage would know and it would be worse and Ken would be hurt and that was the last thing she wanted. Not seeing any other options Emiko decided that she would accept her punishment whatever it was.

Emiko looked at Ken with a smile and turned back to Minato "Hai, Hokage-sama I am in love with Ken." Minato smiled at hearing this and looked at Ken and was about to ask him the same thing. But Ken answered first "Hai, I love Emiko-chan hell I ask for her hand if it wasn't for this feud between are family." Emiko smiled at hearing these words from her lover and whispered "Ken-kun."

Seeing the two lovers gave Minato a warm feeling but he knew that love just wasn't enough for something like this. He looked at both Ken and Emiko "while I am happy you two this will to go well with the elder who will look at this as something improper and will be against it." Hearing this Ken grew angry "how the hell is being love each other improper." Minato just sighed, "it isn't, but the elders from either family won't see it that way."

Emiko sighed already knowing all this "so what can we do Hokage-sama?" Minato just shook his head back and forth "there really is nothing we can do even with my and Hashi support along with are wives support that still wouldn't be enough to let the elders allow such a relationship." Hearing this Ken shouted out again "so what the FUCK do we do then" Minato just looked at his nephew "as of right now nothing."

Both Ken and Emiko looked at the ground in disappointment. They were like this until they saw Minato grin "but social interactions, training, and two friends getting some lunch shouldn't count as anything to serious by elders." Ken just chuckled at the idea loving the fact that his uncle was a prankster. Emiko was happy she could spend time with Ken and not have to lie to her family but one thing was still bugging her. She looked at the Minato "umm Hokage-sama I don't want to sound inconsiderate or anything but-" "why I am I doing all this for you two" Minato finished for her. Emiko just nodded her head.

Minato just gave her a warm and reassuring smile "I personally have to quarrels with any of the Hyuuga and would like to see this dispute between are clan's to end. But I don't see that happening anytime soon so I just try my best to keep things from getting out of hand. Plus my son's best friend is a Hyuuga it wouldn't be fair to him if I told him to stay away without a good reason." Emiko smiled at this admiring the man in front of her 'he so much like Ken-kun always wanting to help others with even thinking of himself it must run in the family' Emiko thought to her self.

At all this Kushina was getting board just standing around doing nothing "well now since we have everything settled why don't go and grab something to eat I'm..." Kushina didn't finish her sentence but just stood there with her mouth open gasping for air. Minato just looked at his mate concerned "Kushina-chan are you...okay." Kushina just looked at her mate "Minato-kun I think my water just...broke."

With these words everyone looked down towards Kushina's feet to see water around them. Ken began to panic at this "HOLY SHIT WHAT DO WE DO. GET A DOCTOR. DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?" While Ken was panicking Emiko grabbed him by the caller of his shirt "WILL (smack) YOU (smack) STOP (smack) SHOUTING (smack) YOU (smack) BAKA (smack)." When Emiko had finished smacking Ken she gasping for breath "you better now." "Hai" Ken said afraid to say anything else and noticed something "where did they go" Emiko looked around the office seeing that both Minato and Kushina were gone and both of them sweat-dropped.

With Minato and Kushina they where moving in what appeared to be a flash of light across the village. While Minato was moving at this speed carrying his wife in his arm he looked down at her "those two have a bright future ahead of them right Kushina-chan." Kushina responded by pouncing Minato in the face "stop FUCKING TALKING AND PICK UP THE PACE YOU BASTARD. HELL IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MUCH FUCKING PAIN NOW GET ME TO A FUCKING DOCTOR YOU BLOND HAIR DYED BASTARD. Minato just sighed and said "hai, dear" and thought, "my hair isn't dyed."

Konoha Park

At Konoha's park Hinata along with Naruto were at the park sitting under one of the many trees relaxing after just finishing what was a little picnic. Hinata had her back to the tree and Naruto had his head on her lap and just lay there as she rubbed the whisker marks on his face his weak spot. The two did this often as they could and both really enjoyed for Naruto he got to have Hinata soft hands rub his markings and breath in her scent believing he was in heaven. Hinata enjoyed as well loving the way Naruto would just pour at the touch of marking and they were cute as well.

While they were doing this Naruto managed to barely open his eyes and saw a flash of yellow light in the sky. Hinata also looked at noticed the same thing "Naruto-kun what is that" Naruto looked upped at her "I'm not sure Hinata-chan I think that's the Hiraishin no Jutsu my Otosan prized Jutsu." Hinata just blinked a little surprised that she had just witnessed one of the most powerful Jutsu ever created in the village.

While she was thinking she failed to notice the presence next to her "that's right Naruto-kun" both kids looked to see who it was and Hinata whispered "Kaa-san." Aki stood there with a smile on her face and was holding Hanabi "well aren't you two having fun." Both kids turned red and got off the ground and faced Aki with a blush on their faces. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and gave a grin "so Aki-sama why are you here and hello to you to Hanabi-chan" Aki smile at how polite the boy always was and Hanabi just did her best to reach out to him.

Aki smiled at the boy "well as you could see by the flash of light your sibling will be born soon and I wanted to get you before I go there." Naruto smiled at this and the group started there way to the hospital.

Konoha Hospital

As the group arrived at the hospital Naruto looked at Aki "Aki-sama are you sure my Kaa-san is here" Naruto asked. Soon after he said that a loud "tell that fucking useless doctor to stop fucking around and help me damn it." Aki nodded her head "Hai, Naruto I am sure your mother is here" and with that Aki left to help Kushina."

After Aki left Naruto found a chair in the lobby and sat in it waiting for any news of his Kaa-san." He soon noticed that Hinata was sitting next him holding Hanabi. Seeing his friend there he smiled "Hinata-chan you don't have to stick around you know." Hinata just smiled back at him "you were with me the whole time Hanabi was born it is only right that I'm with you in all this Naruto-kun." Naruto for some odd reason felt a strange warm feeling in his chest but decided to ignore it as Hanabi was fussing for attention. Naruto looked at the young infant "and you're here as well Hanabi-chan and soon you will have a new friend to play with like I promised." Hanabi just laughed for some reason.

Several hours had gone by Hanabi had fallen asleep and Naruto and Hinata just kept waiting in the lobby and with no signs of anything happening. Just as the two were about to fall asleep Naruto noticed his father standing in front of him "Outo-san?"

Minato smiled "Naruto follow me" Naruto did what he was told after he woke Hinata and told her the same thing.

The three walked down the hallways until they came across a room where inside they could see a very happy but exhausted Kushina holding not one but two babies. Naruto went over to his Kaa-san and looked at her "Kaa-san are you okay and where the baby?"

Kushina just smiled at her first-born "I'm fine Naruto-kun and the baby or babies are right here." Naruto just blink and looked confused as to why there were babies. Seeing her son's confusion Kushina just giggled and looked down at the two infants "my little pups this is your Oniisan Naruto" the two babies just looked at their brother and tired reaching out to him.

While Naruto was happy that he was an Oniisan he was still confused about one thing "Kaa-san why are there two babies." Minato just smiled at placed a hand on his shoulder "Naruto some times more then one baby can be born their called twins." Naruto just looked at father nodding and looked at Hinata asking her to come over.

Hinata looked at the two children with a smile at how cute they looked. The twins just looked at Hinata and Hanabi both likening them instantly. One of the twins how had red hair tried to reach out to Hinata like she did with Naruto but the other twin a Boy with blond hair was looking at Hanabi with a bit of curiosity. Hinata had gotten closer to the two and Hanabi hand reached out to the boy who took it and didn't let go. With this Hanabi gave a huge smile and tired getting closer to him. Seeing this Minato and Kushina couldn't help but chuckle out how a two even as infants were already close and how the baby girl seemed to look up to Hinata already.

After all this Naruto looked his parents "so what are their names. Minato spoke first "the boys name is...Kim as in gold." Kushina looked at the girl "the girls name is...Akaka as in red." The two parents smiled at those and just wondered what the future held.


	5. Meet the Twins, THE TALK, and ?

**_I Don't Own Naruto or Underworld Or Any Series That I Use._**

**_Also leave many reviews please. _**

Some time had passed since both Kim and Akaka were born. Naruto and Hinata were both doing well in their studies staying at a level so they wouldn't fail or be noticed as to powerful. As of now Naruto was eleven and Hinata was ten and they had one year left of the academy until they could become Ninja.

They weren't the only ones who were improving once Hanabi could walk she started training along with her sister. While she could barely do anything at first she was quickly learning and was advancing far for her age. She wanted to be a shinobi for many reasons she wanted to be an equal with her sister, she wanted to be a great Kunoichi, and she wanted to impress a certain someone.

At the Namikaze family home a morning ritual of two certain twins fighting over the bathroom was happening.

Akaka was standing outside the bathroom door her arms wrapped around her chest tapping her foot waiting two hours for her brother to get out of the shower again. After enough time had gone by Akaka had lost it "HEY PRETTY BOY, THERE ARE OTHER PEPOLE WHO NEED TO BATH DANM IT." She screamed pounding on the door.

Inside the bathroom Kim was washing his face making sure he was fairly clean and sighed 'can't she learn to be a little patient.' Kim stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at his sibling "Ohayou sister."

All Akaka did was just glare at him "about time" she said rudely as she entered the bathroom. Before she closed the door Akaka turned back to her brother "honestly brother if it wasn't for your crush on Hanabi-chan I swear you were gay." Hearing this Kim just blushed "sister please" he begged while Akaka just rolled her eyes at how pathetic he was.

Even though both Kim and Akaka were twins they were different in personality. Akaka was like her mother was at that young age she was short tempered, rude, foul mouthed, always looking for a fight, and never showed respect to anyone. Kim on the other hand was kind, selfless, understanding, respecting and intelligent. They only thing they did share in personally however was that they both never turned their back on someone who needed help and never back down from an enemy.

While Akaka was in the shower Kim went to the dining room to join the rest of his family for the morning meal. Kim walked in and bowed to his family "Ohayou everyone" hearing this everyone turned around to gave Kim a smile "Ohayou Kim." After that Kim sat down and began to eat his breakfast slowly and properly.

Twenty-five minutes later Akaka opened the sliding door and greeted her family "yo" and sat down next to her brother and began to scarf down her breakfast. Kim who looked green in the face stared at his sister thinking 'I have to be adopted.' Kim shook off his thoughts and reached for one of the rice balls only for it to be snatched by Akaka and eaten in two second's. Kim gave a small glare at his sister "sister I was going to eat that." Akaka just stared at him "you didn't need it you would only get fatter" Kim blush "I'm not FAT."

Before Akaka could make any more jokes she felt a hand on her shoulder "it's not nice to make fun of your brother is it Imouto-chan." Hearing this voice both twins looked to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his face and they both pounced on him "Nii-san." It was funny out of the whole clan the only one who could truly control both Kim and Akaka was Naruto they both looked up to him with love and respect.

After the two had gotten off of him Naruto looked at his siblings first Akaka "Akaka-chan you know shouldn't make fun of your brother because he the non-aggressive type." Akaka nodded "hai Nii-san." Naruto then turned to Kim "Kim-kun you really need to put up more of a fight and not let other people walk all over you got it." Kim nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto smile at his siblings "alright you two one last thing what's the most import thing for a shinobi." The twins smiled "to protect the ones that are precious to us" the twins said at the same time while giving a huge grin. Hearing this Naruto ruffled both their hair and smiled with pride "that's right now keep that in mind and you will go far" the twins just smiled "hai, Nii-san."

After that Naruto then took a spot at the table "okay a few bowls of extra beef ramen and then off to see Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan." Hearing this Akaka smiled shouted "ALL RIGHT" while Kim just smiled and blushed "wonderful."

While the younger members of the Namikaze were looking forward to this some members weren't and one of them was Namikaze Jun. Jun looked at Naruto with a scowl "this must end." Naruto looked at Jun "is something wrong Oji-san" Jun just glared at Naruto "all this time that has been wasted on this Hyuuga and her family must come to end immediately."

Naruto could see where this was going since Jun was one of the more traditional members of the Namikaze. He firmly believed that the long-standing feud between the two clans was necessary to prove who was superior even if both clans were wipe out. But the worst of it was that he was the father of both Haru and unfortunately Ken as well.

Naruto just kept glaring at his uncle "I don't see why I should end my friendship with Hinata-chan Oji-san. As I see it, is nothing wrong with it and you have yet to really give anything of significant value to your opinion other then your own narrow mindedness."

Hearing all this Jun would grind his teeth together and excused himself but before he left the room he looked at Naruto. He did Nothing at first but just simply said "the more your around "IT" the better your chances of losing your title as heir to this clan" and with that he left.

Hearing this threat Naruto just rolled his eyes not really caring about his uncle's threats. While Naruto did care about being next in line to becoming the next clan head for the Namikaze he still would do things his way. Looking at his siblings as they were eating Naruto smiled they were the reason he did these things. He wanted to make things better for everyone and give the next generation peaceful instead of being filled with hate.

After breakfast the Three Namikaze began walking to one of the many training field's to meet with their two favorite Hyuuga's. While walking there the two boys couldn't wait to see their Hinata and Hanabi while Akaka wasn't as happy as the boys but was in a good mood to train.

RANDOM TRAINING FIELD

At the training fields Hinata and Hanabi were already they're having an early morning spar while they waited for the Namikaze family. The two sisters were soon taking a short break breathing heavily and resting on the ground. Hinata was looking at the sky wondering when Naruto would show up while Hanabi was on the ground trying to catch her breath.

Hanabi looked at her sister and saw a huge smile on her face "can't wait to see Naruto-kun can you Nee-chan." Hinata blush at this "I-I d-don't know w-what y-your talking about H-H-Hanabi-chan." Having her sister caught in the trap Hanabi continued "oh please like you wouldn't want Naruto here with you all allloonne" Hanabi said in an evil way.

As of now Hinata was bright red of embarrassment do to what her sister was saying and because it was also true. Over the time Hinata had spent with Naruto her feelings for him always changed. She at first thought of him as her best friend and somewhat of a brother but as time went by she felt something different leading to a small then huge crush on the blond. She still didn't understand everything she was feeling and even asked her mother. But all she would ever do is just chuckle and say, "to be young again" not really helping her at all.

Seeing that Hinata wasn't going to put up much of a fight Hanabi continued "I bet you want to be all alone with him while he places his arms around and places small kisses down your neck. And while he doings all this you just stand there moaning his name "OH Naruto-kun, please kiss me Naruto-kun please touch me right-."

"HANABI" said girl froze her sister yelling was something she hardly ever did and looked over to see Hinata with and evil glare and a lot of killer intent. Hinata just stared at her sister with pure anger running though her soul "where on earth did you learn to talk like that." Hanabi just stared at sister out of fear and confusion "it was in these orange books that I found in Kaa-san's and Otou-sans room."

Hinata's jaw nearly hit the ground 'Kaa-san and Otou-san have those books and Hanabi found them...better hide mine better.' Hinata blushed at this thought while Hanabi just sat confused.

Once the blush faded Hinata put on a serious face "Hanabi you shouldn't be going through other people's things you may end up regret it one day." Hanabi tilted her head in confused to her sisters words "what do you mean Onee-chan?" Hinata got into thinking pose "well you could be going through our parents bedroom looking and grabbing things at random like...Otou-san's boxers." Hanabi turned green when she heard this and began to shiver. Hinata noticed this "exactly and don't even think of going into my room." Hanabi just nodded.

"Oi Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan" hearing this both Hyuuga girls looked to see favorite blond lycan. Hinata smiled and waved at her friend "Ohayou Naruto-kun, Kim-kun, Akaka-chan." The three Namikaze members smiled at the Hyuuga "Hey Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan" Naruto greeted the two. "Ohayou Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan" Kim blushes at seeing Hanabi. Akaka didn't give much of a response at fist she was to busy with her finger in her ear and simply said "yo."

The children did some morning work out such as laps around the field, push-ups, tree climbing (well for Naruto and Hinata) and etc. After an hour or so of training the kids decided to take a rest the younger children were breathing heavily on the ground while the older ones were slightly winded. This amount of training was no problem for them having done it for a lot longer.

After everyone had rested and regain their strength they noticed it was almost noon and decided to break for lunch. Naruto had extra beef and pork ramen. Hinata had cinnamon buns. Akaka was scarfing down as much beef jerky as she could. Hanabi was eating dango. Kim was eating Bokun Habanero. Kim saw Hanabi eat another piece of dango and brought out something he made at home "hey Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi who just swallowed another piece of dango looked at Kim as he was handing her a rice ball. "I made them this morning I hope you like them" Kim said with a smile but was actually sweating bullets. Hanabi took one of rice balls and bit into it and her eyes widen "this is...incredible Kim-kun" Hanabi said with stars in her eyes. Seeing Hanabi reaction made Kim's heart sore at hearing those words "you r-really think so Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi just nodded her head "of course Kim-kun this is great you have real talent." Kim just blushed at Hanabi's words but gave a shy smile. Kim smile and Hanabi couldn't help but stare at him. She really liked it when he smiled but there was more then that she also really the color of his eyes that got to her. They were like a deep ocean, his hair was so bright and spiky like a golden field and began to get closer to him she just couldn't help herself.

Kim saw also having the same problem he kept staring at Hanabi's eyes they were like the moon something he loved to look at night. There was also her long black hair he loved the way it would flow in the wind and gave Hanabi the image of a goddess with her creamy white skin. Ever since he could remember he always like being around Hanabi it always gave him a weird sensation in his stomach and made his heart beat faster when she was near. Even now she thinking about her he felt the erg to lean into her for some reason.

The two moved closer and closer to one another their faces nearly inches away their lips nearly touching. "Do you two want to be alone" someone said and both Kim and Hanabi turned to see a grinning Akaka along with Hinata and Naruto who was giving his sibling a thumbs up.

With this both Kim and Hanabi turned bright red. Akaka saw this for one of her **_(evil sibling moments Muhahahaha) _**as she looked at brother "so when's the wedding? Or where you planning to elope hmmmmmm." Kim jaw hit the ground and he turned a brighter red at this. Hanabi blushed just as red but smiled at the thought of marrying Kim...someday.

Back with he Kim was prying to Kami or whatever god like being entity existed that would free him from this humiliation and luckily Kami responded. An adult wolf covered in black fur and scars on his face walked onto the little group.

Naruto looked at the wolf and smiled "hello Zev-sama." The Wolf Zev just looked at Naruto with a serious face "your father has called you to the tower pup." Naruto gave a scowl at being called a pup while Hinata just giggled. She however stopped when she noticed Zev glaring at her and growling as well.

Hinata began to become nervous she knew that she was only liked by a few of the human members in the Namikaze clan. But the actual wolfs of the clan didn't trust her at all and they let her know it.

Zev kept glaring at Hinata he was one of eldest members of the Namikaze clan and didn't trust this or any Hyuuga. However Personally Zev had never had any major grudges against the Hyuuga's witch is why he always chose to have a silent feud between the two instead of an all war. But that didn't mean he trusted any of them especially this girl.

Hinata could practically feel the mistrust flowing off of Zev and decided to try and get on his good side if it was possible. Hinata looked over the wolf and could tell he was very old and seen many battles in his time but also noticed his coat was very clean and well kept. Hinata smiled at Zev "your coat is very nice Zev-sama it must take a lot of work to keep it like that."

Hearing this everyone turned around looked at Hinata seeing her acting so bold was somewhat very rare. Zev looked at Hinata at first doing nothing and then somehow put on a huge grin, "why thank you Hyuuga-sama you have no idea how difficult keeping my coat like this is." Hinata nodded agreeing while Zev went on "you are also one of few who actually acknowledge how difficult it is unlike some pups."

Seeing this the Namikaze family hit the ground. As long as they could all remember Zev had never acted that way around someone not even to Minato the clan leader. While Hinata had done it with out any problems in less then a few seconds and to be honest it was kind of creepy to see Zev like this.

While the others were still stunned Hinata was doing. Hinata sat looking at Zev wolf ears as they twitched every few seconds. Without even thinking Hinata reached out and began to rub the back of Zev's ears believing no harm would come from it.

Seeing what Hinata was doing the jaws of the Namikaze family had dropped further into the ground. They were seeing what should be impossible Zev the oldest of the family wolfs in Namikaze family who lived through many wars and battles and had no tolerance to any Hyuuga or compassion. Yet there he was having his ears scratched and acting like a puppy and to Hinata no less.

While this was going on Naruto tried breaking what he thought was a genjutsu only to see that it was really was Zev. He also began to feel a bit of resentment towards Zev who was having his ears scratch by Hinata and her soft and gentle hands 'that's reserved for me damn it.'

Naruto coughed to get Zev's attention "if your done Zev can we get to the tower already" Naruto said with his arms across his chest. Seeing how he was acting Akaka just gave an evil smirk "is something wrong Nee-san are you jealous" she asked with fake innocence in her voice. Kim knew what going to happen and just backed away and Hanabi did the same.

Hearing what Akaka was saying Naruto made a fist and went pounced her in the back of the head and hit his target. Akaka let out a yelp of pain "what was that for jerk" she said with a small glare but Naruto didn't seem to hear her. Seeing this Kim also decided to put his own two cents in "you should have known better sister" he said in a sing tone voice. Akaka just glared at her brother "oh...just shut up and go play kissy face with Hanabi-chan." Both Kim and Hanabi just blushed at that.

Back with Naruto he just kept glaring at Zev. He kept on clenching his hand that were now bleeding and was doing his best to keep calm. He also had to restrain himself from transforming and not tear Zev to shreds. The last straw was when he saw Hinata start to giggle and decided that enough was enough and walked up to the two "we need to be at the tower let's go NOW."

At the sound of Naruto yelling Hinata was a little stunned as she looked at him and saw he was somewhat angry and annoyed. Hinata however was confused "I-is s-s-something wrong N-N-Naruto-kun." Naruto only responded, "NO EVERYTHING'S FINE CAN WE JUST **GO ALREADY**."

Hinata was left speechless in all of the years she had never heard Naruto yell like this especially to her. Hanabi and the twins were equally shocked at seeing this they as well had never seen Naruto like this and especially towards Hinata. It was like a sign of the apocalypse.

Not wanting to anger him anymore Hinata stood up "g-g-gomen Naruto-kun I-I d-dd-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-to upset you." For some reason this didn't help as Naruto just glared at Hinata **"I'M NOT UPSET I JUST WANT TO FUCKING GET GOING ALL RIGHT." **He shouted and grabbed her hand painfully and stared pulling her roughly.

Seeing this everyone was at a lost for words at how Naruto was treating Hinata. The twins didn't know what to do this was their loving Nii-san he never acted this way before. Hanabi was also in a dilemma as to what to do she loved Naruto like a brother but didn't want him hurting Hinata. Zev was also perplexed he knew both Naruto and Hinata were very close friends hell like mates. Yet he seemed so upset at her giving him attention "it must be that time of year."

Middle of Village Close to Hokage Tower

Naruto was getting closer to the Hokage Tower still dragging Hinata noticing that she was slowing down slightly. Eventually Naruto got annoyed at Hinata's pace and turned around to face her. He looked at her with a stern look and said with pure anger in his voice "what's with you we need to get to the tower so stop fucking around and hurry up already."

Hinata tried her best to say something but her words came in short whispers. Naruto annoyed at this tighten his grip on her hand "whatever you're going to say it already because you're really starting to piss me off you baka." Those words hit Hinata hard as she finally said what was bothering her in a hurt voice "your hurting my hand." With these words Naruto snapped out of whatever had possessed him and let go of her hand seeing that it was slightly bruised.

Seeing the bruise Naruto blinked 'did...did I do that...did I hurt...Hinata-chan.' Naruto was about to say something but before he could Hinata had slap him. The forced of the blow had knocked him to the ground. He felt where the Hinata had slapped him and looked her seeing her a not only a sad and hurt look on her face but tears pouring down as well as she shouted "Namikaze...you **JERK.**"

With those words the only thing Naruto could feel at the moment was that of a knife to the heart. Naruto wanted to say something but before he could say anything Hinata was already running away from. He was about to go after her but was stopped by Zev "Naruto stop." Hearing Zev's voice Naruto stopped and looked at the elder wolf "it's best you leave her alone for now." Naruto wanted to object but before he could say anything Zev spoke first "what your father needs to talk to you about is important and if you go after her now it will only make things worse."

Hearing that he could make things worse Naruto agreed. He looked around and finally noticed his siblings and Hanabi where standing there somewhat frighten of him. Seeing the looks of fear in their eyes it made him sick. He realized what he had done he looked at the children in front of him "please go after Hinata-chan and make sure she is okay" he asked in a pleading tone. The kids each nodded and went down the path Hinata ran.

Hyuuga Household with Hinata

At the Hyuuga home Neji along with new teammates TenTen and Lee were enjoying some green tea and getting to know each other better. However, TenTen and Neji already knew each other very well since TenTen's family owned the biggest weapon shop in the village. Lee on the other hand was different but seemed okay and got along with the other two.

While they talking they heard the front door of the compound open. Neji smiled a little "Hinata-sama must be home." Hearing this TenTen gave a grin "great I haven't seen her awhile and she can meet Lee." Hearing footsteps coming near TenTen got up to great her "hey Hinata" TenTen said as Hinata ran right into her.

Hinata saw who it was and began to apologize "g-g-gomen T-t-t-t-TenTen-san I w-wasn't w-w-watching w-w-w-were I w-w-w-w-was g-g-g-g-g-going." Seeing Hinata like this Neji and TenTen were both concerned about the poor girl she had never stuttered like this and she was also crying along with a burse on her hand.

While he was a member of branch family and hated the majority of the main family Neji couldn't hate Hinata and was deeply concerned for her. TenTen was also concerned over the time she had gotten to know Neji she had taken on a sort of older sister rule to Hinata and seeing her like this scared her.

Neji walked over to the young Hyuuga and calmly asked "Hinata-sama did something happen to you today." Hinata nodded her head not able to form any words while Neji kept asking her questions "did someone hurt you Hinata-sama?" Hinata nodded her head again still not able to answer with words. Neji thought back to earlier today when she said she had to meet someone "does this have something to do with that Lycan?" TenTen knew trouble was coming 'it's either something about fate this or evil Lycan's that and he knows bad mouthing Naruto will only make thing worse.' But to her surprise Hinata only nodded and agreed with what Neji had said.

Seeing his response Neji was seething with anger "what did that animal do to Hinata-sama? Did he hurt you, did he try anything indecent, and did he touch you in anyway!" Before he could go on TenTen shoved him out of the way "why don't you let her answer first Neji." TenTen looked at the crying girl "Hinata-chan please tell me what happen" Hinata looked at TenTen "Naruto he...he hates me" and with that Hinata ran right past TenTen and into her room.

Hearing Hinata's response TenTen just stood there confused 'Naruto...hate...Hinata that's not even possible." TenTen stood there pondering what was going and missed the sounds of footsteps behind her until "excuse me" TenTen had barely missed Hanabi "out of the way mousey" and then dogged Akaka "please excuse me" and Kim.

TenTen stared down the hallway where the children had gone wondering what was going on? She followed them until she saw all three of them again standing outside of Hinata's room whispering to each other "so who goes in?" They all looked at each other trying to figure out who should go in. Hanabi would have but she was too afraid that she would make things worse Kim could see her distress. He held her hand in order to try and comfort her.

Seeing them try to decide what to do TenTen walked forward "maybe I can help" the children looked to see TenTen standing over them. The sight of TenTen made Hanabi smile "TenTen-chan can you please help Hinata-Nee-chan we don't know what to do." TenTen nodded at hearing the young girls please "I'll see what I can do Hanabi-chan."

With a deep breath TenTen entered Hinata room. She looked around expecting what was usually a very cheerful and warm feeling upon entering Hinata's room. But the feeling that was present was that of sadness and pain. On the bed TenTen saw Hinata lying face down crying into one of her pillows.

TenTen sat down on the bed and began rubbing the young girls back trying to calm her down.

Hinata felt something on her back and looked to see TenTen sitting next her she would have asked her to leave but Hinata knew how stubborn the girl was.

Once she was able to get her voice working again looked at the older girl "could you leave me alone TenTen" said girl just at her and with a smirk said, "Nope can't do that." TenTen replied hoping that would help lighten the mood but Hinata just sank lower into depression while TenTen just sighed 'crap that didn't help.'

TenTen sat there thinking of something, anything that would help in this situation...but nothing came so she tried the direct approach "what happen Hinata-chan." Hearing the question Hinata looked at TenTen who had a pleading look in her eyes to be honest. So she began to explain what happen "Hanabi and I went to meet Naruto-kun and siblings in one of the training fields..."

Listening to the entire story TenTen couldn't help but smile at the young girls progress as a Kunoichi. She also couldn't help but sinker at the situation with Hanabi and Naruto's brother Kim 'figures they would fall for each other.' She told her about Zev and how she scratched his ears and at hearing this TenTen started to see the picture. Hinata then began to explain how Naruto started to get angry with her and drag her through the village roughly by the hand, which had surprised TenTen. Then she explained about the things Naruto had said to her and how she slapped him and TenTen frowned at hearing this.

After TenTen had gotten the whole story she began to understand everything that was going on since there were few members of the Namikaze clan in her class in the academy and smiled. Hinata saw the smile and took it the wrong "It's not funny TenTen-san the person I care about the most hates me. How would you like if it was you and Neji-Nii-san like this." Hearing this TenTen blushed "M-m-m-m-m-m-me and Neji are just friends and teammates nothing more" Hinata just gave a look that said 'ya right.'

After TenTen had gotten over her blush she began to explain why she was laughing. "Hinata the reason I was laughing was because I meet some of the Namikaze members and know why Naruto acted that way." Hearing this Hinata's eyes went wide "why! What did I do wrong TenTen-san please tell me." TenTen smiled at hearing the girl's plea "it wasn't you Hinata-chan it's just that members of the Namikaze members tend to get jealous really easily." Hinata blinked at this and gave a confused look "jealous why would Naruto-kun be jealous?"

Hearing Hinata confusion TenTen just sighed, "Hinata-Chan Naruto was jealous because you were being so close to another male and it wasn't him." Looking at Hinata face she could tell she still didn't get it "Male Namikaze members tend to get a little violent when their mates focus on other males."

Hinata turned bright red and began pressing her fingers to gather "b-b-but Naruto and I are just f-f-friends I'm n-not his mate." TenTen gave an evil smirk "not yet anyway" Hinata blushed a deeper red at that comment and whispered "hai, not yet." When she said that a voice came from the doorway "so I should be expecting some grandchildren then." Hinata looked at where the voice came from to see her mother and Kushina standing there.

Hinata blushed a deeper red at being caught by her mother. But something bothered her when she noticed that Kushina was there "umm Kushina-sama why are you here." Kushina just smiled "well I heard what happen and me and Aki decided that it was time for you and Naruto to have a little **_"TALK." _**

Hinata paled at this and wanted to run away but knew TenTen and Kushina would stop her but something else bothered her "why is Kushina-sama here for this?" Kushina just gave an evil grin "your mother and TenTen are going to explain difference in men and woman. While I on the other hand am going to explain the difference of Lycan men to you." Hearing all this only on thing went through Hinata's mind "why me."

Hokage Tower with Naruto

Naruto stood outside of the office of his father waiting for a moment he go in and talk to his him. But while he was waiting everything he did to Hinata was flashing through his mind and it made him sick. He had spent the entire time trying to figure out what exactly happen to make him act like that. It all started when he saw Hinata just rubbing Zev ears something about that just made him so angry that she would do that to some one other then him.

At this a thought had hit him he began to really think. Why was he so mad about Hinata giving someone more attention then him hell it was almost like he was...jealous. Then it hit him 'was I jealous?"

While Naruto was pondering these thoughts he didn't notice his father standing over him calling him. After enough time had gone by Naruto finally heard his father and looked up "hai, Otou-san."

Minato gave his son a sad look "Naruto I always feared this day would come and I wished I got to you before this incident with Hinata happen." Hearing this Naruto flinched as his father went on "because of this the Hyuuga clan elders may use this as an excuse to keep you two away from each other." Naruto felt sick to his stomach when he heard this as the thought of never seeing Hinata ever again pelage his mind.

Naruto wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't from. Minato could see his son was having trouble with his words. Minato placed a hand on his son shoulder "there is nothing to say Naruto your changing and becoming a man and with it your body is changing as well." Hearing these words Naruto felt for some reason a sense of dread run through him.

Several Hours Later With Naruto

Minato sat in his chair in front of Naruto with is arms across his chest "And that Naruto my son is how a Male and Female mate and produce offspring do you understand." Naruto just sat there pale as a ghost with his mouth hanging open not saying anything at first until "YOU HENTAI." Minato was taken back by this "what do you mean hentai you little gaki your supposed to learn this stuff." Naruto didn't believe what his father was saying one bit "ya right your just trying to make me a pervert like Kakashi-san, and Ero-sennin you hentai." Minato eye began to twitch at this.

Outside of Minato's Office

Zev sat outside of Minato office pity what the man had to go through this. He had raised many cubs in his times and "THE TALK" was never easy. Zev got a little closer so that he could hear better. What he heard was loud crashing and shouting, "I'll teach you to talk back gaki" Zev heard what sounded like Minato "bring it on old man" and Naruto. With this Zev could only sweat-drop 'this brings so many memories.'

Back In The Office

Minato had Naruto in a headlock and had completely immobilized him. Naruto tried his best to get out of bind he was in "let me go" he shouted at his father but Minato just blow him off. When Minato let him go he gave him a look that that he wasn't playing around "Naruto I am going to explain this only once. When you reach the age of thirteen the Lycan blood within you will become different even dangerous especially to Hinata." Naruto stared at his father confused "what do you mean dangerous to Hinata?"

Minato sighed and began to rub his temples "since Lycan's are descended from wolfs we act on instinct especially when it comes to mating and breeding." Naruto began to get nervous "what could happen?" Minato looked at his son "your Lycan blood might try to breed with Hinata whether she is willing or not Naruto." Naruto looked at his father as if he was joking "you...you mean I would try and...rape Hinata-chan" Minato just nodded "your lycan blood will take her as a mate in order to breed if your not careful."

Naruto just took a seat and tried looking clam but on the inside he was afraid of what he could do, what he would do, but most of all what would happen to Hinata. The blond Lycan look at his father begging for an answer "is there something I can do." Of coarse Minato could see what his son was asking but there was no easy answer "Naruto...the best way to control your Lycan blood is to be calm and stay focus. That's all I can really offer right now." The boy nodded showing he understands what his father was saying and began to walk out. But before he left his father had stopped him again "Naruto denying your feelings will make things harder keep that in mind" Minato said. Naruto didn't respond he just left.

Hyuuga Compound With Hinata

At the compound Hinata's mother, TenTen, and Kushina had finished going everything Minato had explained to Naruto. If one where to enter the room of Hyuuga Hinata they would possibly go blind and the bright red light that was Hinata. She had to sit through everything there was about male and female bodily changes, childbirth, and the mating habits of the Lycan courtesy of Kushina.

But after hearing all this Hinata felt a little better knowing that Naruto wasn't completely himself when he did those things. She was a bit scared of him and she didn't know if she could ever face him again. But she knew that deep down inside she could never live with herself if she didn't see him again and made her decision. She ran to the door causing the other's to filch at her very unusual behavior when her mother asked, "where are you going Hinata-chan?" She turned to her with a smile "I have to see him" and she was gone after that.

As she opened the door Hanabi, Kim, and Akaka fell right on top of each other. Hinata looked down at the small children "that's what you get for ease dropping" and took off.

The three women in the room just sat there with a smile on each of their faces "those two are made for each other" TenTen said out loud. Kushina and Aki both nodded in complete agreement.

But a second later Kushina suddenly frown "this is only the beginning. Just because those two like each isn't going to be enough to convince the clan elders to let them be together in any way. Those two are going to have a huge fight on their hands." With this Aki couldn't help but agree but also smile "they'll be okay it is said that people can do the most incredible things when their in love." Kushina knew all to well and TenTen...well she just took their word for it for now anyway.

While the three older women were talking the kids on the ground just sat there thinking 'why aren't we ever told anything.'

Back at Training Ground

Naruto had run back to the training ground hoping to get a chance to clear his head and work out his frustration on a tree or something. However what he didn't notice was that Hinata had show up not long after him and was watching Naruto from behind a tree. She watched, as he would repeatedly pouch the tree in front of him cursing and leaving small bits of bark and blood lying around. Hinata put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud at seeing her closes friend torment himself.

After what was either the sound of a large piece of bark breaking or Naruto Knuckles she couldn't really hell she couldn't take it anymore. Naruto was holding his brushed hand trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't helping at all "why am I such a baka damn it" he said to himself. What he didn't expect was to feel someone else's hands someone's very familiar and soft hand as he turn to see Hinata behind him. His eyes opened at seeing her he was afraid of what she would do or say but all she did was rub his brushed knuckles "your not a baka Naruto-kun not to me anyway" Hinata said in a sweet and caring voice.

After Naruto had gotten his hands bandaged up by Hinata they both went to the center of the training filed and just sat there not looking at each other. They didn't say anything at first still somewhat nervous to be around each other. Naruto took a big sigh and decided to speak "Hinata about what happened earlier today I..." But before he could continue Hinata cut him off "Naruto-kun I understand what happen and I don't blame you really." These words didn't make Naruto feel better "how could you not blame me I...I...I was monster a...cannibal." Hearing these words Hinata just gave him a sad look "you not a monster Naruto-kun you are a person who is different and that makes you special." The memories of those words from when they were little brought a smile to Naruto face.

While he was smiling he failed to notice that Hinata had gotten up real close to his face. When Naruto had realized Hinata moved up close for some reason and before he could even ask her what she was doing she reached out and began to rub his whisker marks.

With this little activity all of the function in Naruto brain had shut down as he poured to Hinata's soft hands full of pleasure. Hinata on the other hand was enjoying what she was doing always liking the sounds Naruto made when she did this.

A few minutes later after Hinata's rubbing she leaned forward having Naruto lay on his back as she continued rubbing on top of him.

It seemed like ten or twenty minutes Hinata stopped rubbing and Naruto was back to normal. The two smiled at each other glad to be able to enjoy one's company with out fear. But something else got their attention Hinata was still on top of Naruto and there faces were really close to one another. The two didn't speak at first they just couldn't form the words needed so they just did the only thing that came to mind. They both leaned into each moving closer and closer and finally there lips meet. The kiss was merely for a few seconds but for Naruto and Hinata it felt like a lifetime as they slowly pulled away.

The two said nothing at first but were still in the same position as before until Naruto spoke "wow." Hinata giggled at this and lend in do to it again something Naruto didn't object to.

**_Well that's chapter five of A Red and White Moon. _**

**_Now I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy with work and reading fan fictions to really type this. _**

**_Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this and there may be a few mistakes but I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_The next chapter will be for the story "Final Summoning." _**

**_Later._**


	6. First day and First blood

Red and White moon Ch.6

Okay I put the wrong chapter up sorry pepole.

I do not own Naruto or Underworld and with that said let's get to reading.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu"

It had been nearly a year since Naruto and Hinata's kiss and things went from better to fantastic. The two were, outside of family knowledge anyway, dating and happy. For their dates, they would often go on a picnic towards one of the many training grounds. However, when they didn't want to eat in the middle of field they would sometimes go to a restaurant for a more civilized meal.

Their training had also improved greatly since they stared dating. To them it was as if they had broken some kind of wall that had let loose their true poetical. The two had been able to master tree walking and were close to mastering water walking as well.

Naruto had started learning one of his fathers famous Jutsu **Rasengan** along with **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Hinata on the other hand was learning the Juuken, and she had almost mastered Hakkeshou Kaiten and was thinking of making her own style. In short, life was good for Naruto and Hinata.

However, Naruto and Hinata weren't the only one's who were enjoying themselves. After Kim and Akaka were born, Ken had decided that it was time he lived on his own for a while. It took some convincing but the elders buy they eventually let him leave. Emiko went something similar and after enough time she was able to convince her clan elders to allow her temporally leave the Hyuuga compound.

Within a week the two had gotten together and rented a nice cozy little apartment and were able to spend as much time together as possible. Of course, the elders found out about this and decided that the two living together would lead to corrupting the other leading then disaster for the clans.

After many hours of complaints from the councils, Ken and Emiko were barley able to convince them that by living together they could improve their teamwork as well as plan better spy networks. Since they could see they were getting no where the elders dropped the subject and left to more pressing matters much to Ken and Emiko's delight.

As for Kim, Akaka and Hanabi they had to deal with their own set of life's little challenges. They had started the academy like their elder brother and sister before them.

First day of Academy

It was the beginning of a new Academy year and that meant many new children with the hopes and dreams of becoming great ninja. That's what it meant for the children for the teachers on the other hand it meant another year of brat's and pranks.

One teacher though was actually looking forward to teaching this year and that teacher was a Chuunin named Umino Iruka. Out of all the Chuunin that were forced to teach at the academy only Iruka seemed to actually enjoy his job and this year would be no different from him because of fact that the siblings of his two favorite student's were joining today. He had decided that after Naruto and Hinata had gradated he would put in for a transfer into teaching first year academy students.

While Iruka was in his thoughts three new academy students were getting for their first day.

Namikaze Home

At the Namikaze compound Kim was just finishing packing for his first day of the academy. He spent most of last night getting things in order and was now ready to leave. However, he was concerned about his sister who kept saying that she would get her stuff later and she never did.

Kim walked over to his sister's bedroom and knocked on the door trying to be polite. He didn't get any response at first so he knocked again a little harder "umm Sister it's time to get up." He got a response this time as the door open to reveal a half awake, messy haired and red eye looking girl showing that Akaka was _not_ a morning person. Said twin looked at her brother with a look of pure hate on her face **"what do you want pretty boy." **Hearing the way his sister spoke Kim started to sweat out of fear "umm s-sister it is time to get up for the academy.

Hearing this Akaka looked at her brother "when do we have to be there again?" she asked while rubbing her eye. Kim just smiled "about ten minutes from now." Akaka just looked at her brother as if he was joking but all he did was give her his kind smile meaning he was serious. With that, Akaka slammed the door and began running around her room screaming and swearing about how she should have done all this last night.

Outside of the door, Kim just shook his head back and forth and began walking to the dinning room. While there he couldn't help but wonder one thing "I wonder what Hanabi-chan is doing."

Hyuuga Home

The Hyuuga compound was having a similar problem with their youngest member Hyuuga Hanabi who was getting ready for the academy. She, like Kim had set everything up last night but was over checking everything she had to be sure she didn't leave anything behind she may need. She was also making sure her appearance was neat so as not to shame the Hyuuga name, as well as make an impression on Kim.

Hyuuga Hanabi, second born of the Hyuuga clan was now standing in front a mirror making sure her appearance was appropriate. She had been standing in front of the mirror for more then an hour something that was very uncommon for her since she was more of tomboy then a princess but today was different. Today she was going to begin her first steps to becoming a Ninja for her village like her elder sister and elder brother/cousin before her.

While she was checking her face for anything wrong, she had failed to notice just how long she was in their and how other people needed to use the bathroom. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom door she went to check it to find her sister Hinata standing there. Hanabi smiled at her elder sibling "Morning Hinata-nee-chan."

However, Hinata didn't smile at Hanabi. Instated she was glaring at the little girl calmly and sternly saying "Hanabi it's time to go you been in here for the past three hours. You look fine." Hanabi just pouted and crossed her arms "I was just finishing up in here. Kami, I just want to make a good impression on my first day." Hinata just rolled her eyes at her sibling "I'm sure you will make a fine impression on Kim-kun but you need to hurry up." With that, Hinata began to walk away with a blushing Hanabi standing behind her.

Hinata had walked to the main house dinning room at sat next to her Mother and Father while drinking a warm cup of tea along with a cinnamon bun. While she was doing this, she began to think back and remember her first day at the academy and began to giggle about how nervous she was back then. The second she finished drinking her tea Hanabi walked through the door with a smile "ready."

Seeing her youngest daughter dressed up Aki couldn't help herself saying, " My little Hanabi is growing up so fast" the older Hyuuga said this while squeezing the life out of Hanabi. When Aki finally let go, Hanabi took her time to catch her breath but noticed her mother was staring at strangely. Aki just stood there with a curious look on her face and simply asked "Hanabi-chan there something on your forehead...is that a...zit?"

Hearing this Hanabi turned white as a ghost and ran to back to the bathroom screaming. Hinata just slammed her head into the table hard "Kaa-san why did you do that?" Aki just smiled "I thought it would be funny."

Once everyone was ready, both families left their homes to bring their children to the academy. It wasn't long before the two ran into one another and decided to go as a group, the children didn't mind since they were all so close but the problems was with the villagers.

It was no secret about the distrust between the two clans especially towards the villagers of the long and meaningless hatred between the two and to see the leaders of both clans and their children walking together, rumors were going to spread very fast. Nevertheless, it honestly didn't matter this was the children's day and they were going to try enjoy it.

At the Academy

Eventually the group had arrived at the Shinobi Academy and looked around. They saw many children standing around the entrance. Many of them were talking with their friends about how they were going to become great shinobi or how they would master many Jutsu and become the next Hokage.

This went on for some time until one student noticed the Namikaze and let everyone knew about it "hey that's the Hokage." Nearly every student looked at Minato with huge eyes and began to whisper, "the Hokage kids are with us this year" "that's the Hyuuga family" "we better be nice to them or else."

This went on for a while and it was beginning to annoy the two family but they dealt with it since was the same old thing. Rich family **_plus_** children of rich family **_equals_** everyone has to be nice to you it was like some unwritten rule people came up with to get on nobles good side. For some people like the Uchiha and some Hyuuga it was how things were meant to be. However, the Namikaze didn't like that and tired not to let it get to their heads.

As the whispers went on, the families were getting more, and more annoyed they heard a small chuckle along with an elderly voice "things never seem to change for the young." Everyone looked to where the voice had come from and the children couldn't help but smile as Kim, Akaka, and Hanabi shouted "old monkey" and ran straight to Sarutobi the former Hokage.

The children weren't the only ones who were glad to see Sarutobi, Naruto and Hinata were also glad to see the 'old man' as Naruto called him was here as well. To Naruto and Hinata Sarutobi played the role of a grandfather and while they had grandfathers from their own clans, they just couldn't compare to Sarutobi who seemed to always be there when they needed.

The old man even had a special place in the hearts of the adults for his years as a village leader, his actions in the line of duty and the sacrifices he had made in his personal life for the village. Minato owned the man more then anyone could possibly imagine since Sarotobi had thought him many things before he became Hokage and was the man who married him and Kushina. Yes, Sarutobi was truly a great man not only as a teacher or shinobi but also as a friend.

Sarutobi walked over to Minato and bowed before him "good-day Hokage-sama" the old man said with a smirk knowing how Minato hated formalities. Minato just stood there his left eye twitching "Sarutobi you know I hate when you do that so please stop, right now." Sarutobi just chuckled "I'm sorry Minato I just couldn't resist." The old man looked at everyone else and smiled "Kushina it's good to see you as well." Kushina just smiled at the old man then turn to Hiashi and Aki "and you are both looking well Hiashi, Aki." The two Hyuuga's bowed to show their respects to the former Hokage.

Sarutobi then turned his attention to the children "Naruto, Hinata you two have grown so much since the last time I saw you, are you two dating yet?" Hearing this both teens just blushed but didn't say anything while the old man just laughed and looked at the other children who just bowed to him. Again, Sarutobi gave them a smile "I'm glad that you three are joining the academy today." The three just looked at the old man wondering what he was talking about expect for Akaka who just thought he was senile.

Sarutobi looked at Akaka and gave a slightly stern look "I'm not senile Akaka-chan" Akaka just looked at the man 'how the hell does he do that?' Sarutobi then looked back at the other two "the reason I happy you three are joining is do to my grandson Konohamaru is also joining as well."

After Sarutobi said that a small voice rang out "you call me Jiji." Everyone turned to see a small boy wearing a strange helmet and looked strangely like Sarutobi but far younger. The boy walked over to Sarutobi while the old man smiled "this is my grandson Konohamaru. After Sarutobi had said that the boy now named Konohamaru looked at the group in front of him and then back to his grandfather asking, "Jiji who are these weirdoes.

The entire Namikaze and Hyuuga family glared at the small boy but didn't do anything out of respect for Sarutobi. Except for Akaka who never took an insult lying down, she walked over to the Konohamaru, and punched him right in the face.

Many bystanders that were watching couldn't help but let their jaws hit the ground. However, none were more surprised then Konohamaru who held the side of his face that was hit and looked at Akaka saying, "you hit me?" All Akaka did was glare at the boy "damn right I did and I'll do it again, I can't stand people with a stick up their ass like you."

Instead of making a comeback, all Konohamaru would do is just look at Akaka and say, "you hit me." Akaka just blinked confused, "ya, big deal you going to do something about or what?" Konohamaru just responded with the same thing "you...hit...me...you got a nice right hock."

Not expect that kind of answer Akaka began to blush something that had never happen before. Konohamaru put a grin on his face while he looked at her "I'm telling you the truth that was great you must train a lot." As Akaka blush became a deeper, red she simply said "Arigatou" and extended her hand to help the boy on to his feet.

Back with the Namikaze, Minato and Kushina kept looking at their only daughter happy that she made a new friend outside of the clan. However, what really got them was that Akaka who could write a book on being a tomboy with Kushina being a co-author was blushing like Hinata around the young man. Where this would lead was something both Minato and Kushina had to see.

With the older children Naruto and Kim and mixed feelings about what was going on between the two. On one hand, they approved of Akaka making a friend on the first day of the academy. On the other hand, they didn't approve of how her first friend was a boy who was still holding her hand but they were just being overprotective.

With Hinata and Hanabi the two sisters were giggling at what was most likely Akaka's first crush. They also happen to be plotting the best way to get back at Akaka for teasing her, when she made fun of them about their feelings towards Naruto and Kim.

Back with Konohamaru and Akaka were both back on their feet but for some reason still holding each others hands. Akaka noticed and once again blush a little and asked "umm Konohamaru...could you let go of my hand." Konohamaru looked down at his hand and could see that he was still holding Akaka and let go while blushing somewhat.

After Konohamaru had let go of Akaka's hand he began to rub, the back of his head in a very Naruto-like way and simply said "well...I guess I'll see you inside Akaka-chan later." Akaka watched as Konohamaru was leaving and shouted, "I'll see you their Konohamaru-kun."

After she did that though it began to dawn on her, 'he called me Akaka-chan...I called him Konohamaru...KUN.' While she was in her thoughts, Kim came up next to her with a smile "your doing an incredible impression of Hinata-san, sister."

Everyone began to laugh at this even Hinata as Akaka face began to glow redder as she glared at everyone around her and shouted "SHUT UP."

The school bell began to ring and that was the sign for classes were going to start soon. The children said good-bye to their parents and began to run into the academy to begin their training as a shinobi for the village.

When all of the children were in the building, the parents began to walk off to their own daily lives. Naruto and Hinata were also about to make their leave when Minato stopped them "hey Naruto want to get some ramen?"

Naruto just looked back at his father and smiled "no thanks Hinata and I have to train maybe later okay Otousan." Minato just smiled at his son "okay Naruto maybe later." After that both Hinata and Naruto left.

The second they left Minato was hit by a sudden realization "Naruto just said NO...TO...RAMEN." After he said that everyone began to realize the same thing and they began to wonder what was going on between the two. Hiashi looked at Minato "Hokage-sama there is something we need to discuss." Minato just sighed, "Lead the way."

With Naruto and Hinata

After Naruto and Hinata were out of sight and smell and ear shoot from their parents, they pulled into an empty ally and began making out with each other. They kept at this for several minutes and broke a part for air but with a huge grin on both of their faces.

Hinata looked at the blond haired Lycan in front of her she was blushing but she was happy "Naruto-kun I can't believe that you turn down ramen...for me." Naruto looked at her confused "of coarse Hinata-chan, you are way more important then ramen so of coarse I would turn down ramen for you."

Hearing this Hinata couldn't help but feel tears build up in her eyes as she hugged the boy she loved 'Naruto-kun.' While she was hugging her lover, she noticed something in the air that smelt like blood. She looked up to see that there was indeed blood and it was leaking out the side of Naruto mouth.

The reason there was blood dripping out of Naruto's mouth was that he wanted so something special for Hinata and since she was from a clan known for their strange tastes. He figured what better way to say you care about your vampire girlfriend then by biting your lips as hard as you can and filling your mouth up with blood.

To most people this would be the least romantic thing a person could do for someone they loved. Hinata however, loved every single moment of it as she pressed her lips and tongue into his mouth and did her best to explore every corner of Naruto's mouth. Said blond was enjoying the feeling of having his lover's tongue inside of his mouth 'it's always the shy ones...thank you Kami.'

While Naruto was praising Kami for his good fortune, he failed to notice Hinata had left his mouth and was nearing his neck and bit down. Naruto felt this and looked at Hinata who was licking and moaning at the blood that was pouring out of the wound. However, it didn't bother him at all since Hinata had done this before and he had the bite marks to prove it and he had to admit it felt good when she did this.

After what seemed like hours of pure bliss, the two finished what they were doing and broke apart. Naruto was sitting on the ground catching his breath and trying to adjust to the lack of blood. Hinata on the other hand was blushing bright red for what she did; she also had a look of shame in her eyes believing that she was being to forward.

Hinata looked at the blond boy trying to form the right words "N-Naruto-kun...I...g-g-gomen." Hinata said trying to avoid any eye contact until she heard a chuckle coming from Naruto and looked up. She saw Naruto with a bright grin across his face "we should do that more often Hina-can."

Hinata blushed at Naruto and smiled. However, she soon remembered that she had to ask him, something important "Naruto-kun." The blond Lycan looked at his lover "ya Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at trying to find the words she needed "Naruto-kun my family asked me to perform this ceremony...and...I was wondering...if you'd...like...to...attended?"

Naruto looked at her and his smile somehow grew "I would love to Hinata-hime." With those words said and done, the two then went back to kissing.

With their parents

Back with the parents who were enjoying a simple meal of dango and tea and discussing current events between the clans mainly the ceremony Hinata was to attend.

The two families's sat across each other saying nothing at first just staring with a look of utter serious on their faces. Sensing the tension in the air Minato tried his best to start up a conversion "so Hiashi-san what is it you wish to discuss." The Hyuuga clan leader looked at the Lycan clan leader a man he was meant to hate with every fiber of his being but instated saw as somewhat as a friend and ally.

Hiashi let out a sigh and spoke, "Hokage-sama the reason ask you here was to discuss a certain ritual that happens to a Hyuuga that marks them as an adult." Minato looked at Hiashi confused as to why he was telling him this since was considered a clan secret and the Hyuuga treated their secrets like holy relicts.

Minato got over his shock of what he was hearing he gave Hiashi a funny look "do your elders know what your about to tell me." Hiashi was silent for a moment but spoke "No, they do not know and I have to intention of telling them until the day of the ceremony." Minato just groaned at hearing this "so you didn't tell your elders and you're telling which will lead to them to bicker with my elders causing complaints and eventually more paperwork for me."

While Minato was complaining Kushina just rolled her eyes and elbowed him "don't be such a big baby." Kushina then turn her gaze to the Aki for some answers "Kushina-san the reason we are telling you this is because a clan rule says that a close friend must attend the ritual." Kushina could see where this was going "and it's obvious she is going to invite Naruto to this." Everyone nodded and could see the real problem; the son of the Namikaze clan was going to be allowed to see the Hyuuga clans most secret tradition. It was after that every had the exact same thought 'being a parent can really suck.'

After that thought Kushina sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and realized something "have you noticed that Naruto and Hinata seemed to have gotten allot closer lately?" Everyone stared at her and realized that she was right "they have been spending more and more time with each other you don't think there..." Minato trailed off.

Everyone caught on to what he was talking about and Hiashi was the first to speak "No...Hinata...she...she just a child...and so is Naruto...they never even kissed." Again, there was silence as the parents just now realized how much they had been missing with their children as Kushina spoke out "if that boy makes me a grandmother anytime soon, so help me Kami..."

At the academy

Many students were in front of the academy relaxing after their first day of classes. Some of the students were either playing around or practicing with their shuriken training. Some students were even having a competition with their Kunai to see who was better and one of the students who were trying was Akaka and Kim.

Each student tried his or her best to get the Kunai to hit the center of the training dummy but they barely hit the center. Then Akaka made her move and since she cam from a shinobi family, she not only hit the dummy but was only off on the center by a few meters. Many of the kids around just look at the dummy surprised that someone their own age and a girl could do better then most of them.

Akaka on the other hand was butting on a huge Naruto-like grin after what she did but it soon died when she heard "wow Akaka-chan you're amazing" said the voice of Konohamaru. Akaka was now once again blushing after giving a complement from Konohamaru.

While Akaka attention was focused on Konohamaru, she failed to see Kim take aim at one of the dummy's until she heard a loud piercing noise and the sound of wood braking. She looked at her brother to see that he had also thrown a Kunai at the dummy and not only hit the center but also went right through it. Seeing this Akaka just glared at her brother and muttered, "show off."

Next, it was Hanabi's turn but unlike Akaka and Kim Hanabi had a Kunai in each of her hands and was behind two dummies'. She stood there for a moment; she closed her eyes, and just stood there. Hanabi did nothing at first but she soon moved and threw both Kunai at the two targets and hit them both in the center. After she did this Hanabi smiled at seeing her work, thinking 'practicing had indeed paid off.'

Hanabi then turned to her friends Kim was giving her a smile that just made her blush. Akaka was giving her a thumb's up but was also giving her a small glare at the same time. Hanabi was glad she had friends like Kim and Akaka and hope that in the end they would be on the same team one day.

While the three were doing this, some people who were watching didn't agree with what was going on. These kids where taught by their parents to believe that freaks like Hyuuga and Namikaze didn't belong in the ranks of the shinobi or even as citizens for the village. To some people clans like both the Hyuuga and Namikaze along with Aburame and Inuzuka needed to be wiped out and these people thought their children to think the same way.

A small group of these kids started to get together and began walking over to Hanabi and Kim. They knew they couldn't do anything to Kim or Akaka even if their parents were members of the civilian council but Hanabi was another story since her family was on the same level. The group walked over to Hanabi and Kim with the biggest of the punks leading the way a boy named Moi who always got what he wanted at any cost.

Kim was talking to Hanabi completing her on her Kunai throwing when he felt someone behind him. Kim turned around to see Moi behind him glaring at him for some reason. Not really sure what he had done, Kim just smiled Moi and polity asked, "Can I help you."

What Kim got was not the response he wanted as Moi pouched right in the face knocking him back. Hanabi gasp at seeing what happen to Kin and would have ran over to help him but she was stopped by two of Moi's lackeys. With the two lackeys, blocking Hanabi's way Moi came up from behind her with a mad look in his eye.

Now Hanabi was one who could admit when she was afraid and now was one of those times Moi look at her with a sick type of pleasure showing in his eyes. Hanabi look over at Akaka for support but she was being blocked by three other boys. Seeing she was on her own, Hanabi decided to stand there and hold her ground "what do you want?"

Moi didn't answer instead; he just made a fist and punched Hanabi in the stomach. She was soon on her knees gasping for air looking up Moi with a glare while Moi was just giving off another twisted and smile as he made a swift kick right to the side of Hanabi's head knocking her back.

Kim saw what was happening and attempted to go and stop it but he was soon held down by two elder boys who also were working with Moi. Kim tried to fight the two off and knock them back but unfortunately his skills were not in Taijutsu and physical strength but in long distance attack, strategy, and a little Genjutsu and that was it.

Back with Hanabi, she was on her hands and knees breathing heavily with blood pouring down from the wound on her head. Moi stood smiling his sick smile admiring at his work and decided to mock the little Hyuuga "hey freak there is a little blood on the ground why don't you drink it." Hanabi just glared at Moi but did nothing, pissing Moi off as he brought his foot to the stop of her head and slamming into the ground, keeping her face into the dirt. Moi just smiled at seeing Hanabi struggling "well freak does drinking that blood taste good, well does it you damn freak."

Seeing what was going on Kim kept on struggling against the two boys that were holding him down but with no success. Eventually, the one of the two boys got annoyed and punch Kim in the face "shut up will ya." Unfortunately, Moi heard this and look at them "is the Namikaze freak giving you trouble?" The two just responded, "Nothing we can't handle boss."

Moi didn't seem to take that answer as he put on another sick grin on "make sure the wolf freak facing this way and somebody hand me a Kunai." The two boys did what they were told hold Kim's head in the directions of where Hanabi was but they were concerned as to why Moi ask for a Kunai.

Once Moi got the Kunai, he removed his foot from the top of Hanabi's head and pulled her hair so that he could make eye contact with her. Hanabi looked at the Kunai in Moi hands she began to worry at was his intentions were leading to. She wasn't the only one as every kid that was outside was focusing on what was happening. Many were worried about just how far this was going to go and some had even went to get help form their Sensei's. Even the lackeys that followed Moi where starting to question what was going on and what was going to happen. In truth, while many of the Parents did hate the Ninja clans for their unique abilities and passed their hate to their children many of them had no true reason to hate those families. Even now Moi's lackeys only did what he said was because his father was a powerful council member.

Moi held the Kunai up towards Hanabi's face getting a sick pleasure from seeing the fear that was in her eyes, she could almost see what his intentions truly were through his eyes. Moi brought the Kunai closer and closer to Hanabi's face and would have pierced the flesh but Moi felt something grab his arm stopping him. He looked to see who or what had caught his arm and dared to interfere with his fun and saw Konohamaru holding him back.

Moi looked at Konohamaru with a look of disgust, "what do you think your doing." Konohamaru just glared at the leader "I'm stopping you from hurting Hanabi-san you asshole." Moi clenched his teeth in disbelief at hearing that someone would actually dare to defy him. In his rang, he took the Kunai away from Hanabi face and swung it at Konohamaru cutting his check in the process.

Konohamaru held his bloody check but still kept his eyes on Moi who didn't show any amount of remorse or guilt for what he just did. Moi held the Kunai at Konohamaru and glared at the boy "That's what you get for helping freaks" he looked at Hanabi still holding her hair "like this damn monster."

Konohamaru saw that Moi defense was open and took a small step forward. Unfortunately, Moi saw this and held the Kunai back to Hanabi "careful make a wrong move and the freak dies." Konohamaru saw this and did nothing while being forced to put up with Moi arrogant smirk "as you can see I'm in control here and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop me. I can do anything I want because my Oto-san is a member of the council so I can do whatever I like because no one can stop me."

After Moi had made his little speech, someone let out a noise that sounded like laughing. Moi looked around to see who would dare laugh at him and looked down to see that it was Hanabi. Moi glared at the little girl with hate "what are you laughing at you fucking bloodsucking freak." Hanabi continued with her laughter and when she stopped, she looked at Moi "you really think that just because your Oto-san is a council member you can have everything handed to you." Moi kept glaring at her letting his anger take control of him "your Oto-san is nothing but a greedy imbecile who does nothing but talk and complain." Hanabi put on a devilish smirk seeing how she was really getting to Moi "I've heard he will be removed from the council due to his incompetents and his hitting on the women of the council even though he's married."

This was the final straw for Moi as he let his anger completely take control of him. He felt his grip on the Kunai tighten as he listen to Hanabi's words 'how dare this...how DARE THIS FILTHY MONSTER MOCK ME' the words screamed in his head as he plunged the kunai at Hanabi's face.

Kim's point of view

Time seemed to slow down for Kim as he watched his closes friend, his most precious of people was being tortured right in front of him and he could do nothing. He put his head down in shame 'why...why a I so weak.' Thoughts of self-doubt began to fill Kim and first time in his life, he felt...rage. He felt pure animalistic rage at not just Moi but at himself for being so weak that, he couldn't protect Hanabi his friend and his...? Kim suddenly stopped wondering what was the word he couldn't bring himself to say.

It didn't matter though because Kin was soon brought out thoughts of self-hate by a loud scream and the scent of blood in the air and not just anyone blood but Hanabi's blood. Kin looked up to where Hanabi was but was stunned when he felt something wet hit his face. Even though he couldn't see it he could tell what it was by the smell, it was Hanabi's blood. Kin looked at where Hanabi to see her face looking at the ground, she was covering her face with her hands while drips of blood pouring down through her fingers. He saw Moi standing there as if he had won a great battle as he hold his bloody Kunai high in victory.

Seeing this Kin felt something him change, like something was trying to tear out of his body and take control and for some reason...he wanted it to happen. He wanted to let this force to take over, he wanted to let out and destroy anyone who got in his way, but most of all he wanted to protect his Hanabi-chan. He wanted to make sure she was safe and unharmed from anyone who would due her harm. It was with these thoughts to protect his Hanabi-chan that this dark force kept growing stronger within him and...he like it.

Outside of Kim's point of view

Moi stood there looking at the bloody Kunai admiring the crimson liquid as it shine in the light. He then looked at Hanabi who was still holding her face in pure agony because of what Moi had done. Seeing this Moi decided that he could get some more fun out of this as he walk up to her and got to her ear "why are you hiding your face don't you want your little boyfriend to see your new look?" Hearing this Hanabi didn't respond with a comeback but cried out of fear of how Kin would react.

While Moi was distracted, he failed to notice the change that was happening with Kim.

Kim was still being hold down by Moi lackeys but they were so distracted by what their leaders was doing and not really focusing on their task of keeping Kim down. Had they been doing that they would have noticed that Kim's breathing had increase dramatically, his nails grew sharper like claws, and his teeth began to form into fangs.

One of the lackeys began to feel Kim struggling and was about to shut him up with another punch when he noticed the changes that were happening to Kim. The lackey was about to say something but never got the chance as Kim already had a clawed hand around his throat and threw him off to the side. The second lackey saw what happen to his partner, he looked down at Kim and saw the changes for a second before he was pouched right in face...hard.

Moi heard his two lackeys and looked to see what was going on. He saw one of them knocked out with a huge burse on his neck while the other was covering his face with his hands while blood pour through them. Seeing this Moi got angry "what are you two baka's doing hold that monster down NOW!" Unfortunately, if Moi had paid better attention he would have realized that he was now in real danger the type where his life was now put on the line.

With Akaka, she had just finished putting bandaging on Konohamaru's cut check when she noticed a strange smell in the air. When she looked around, she noticed the sent was coming from her brother. Truth be told, Akaka and Kim had never actually seen anyone in their family transform so she had no idea what to expect. Seeing the way this was affecting Kim Akaka began to feel something that had been unnatural to her, fear. She was afraid of the effects this would have on her brother mentally.

With Kim, he began to stand up slowly due to senses being heightened for some reason. He could hear every single heartbeat from the children around him and he could literally smell the fear in the air, as he looked at his prey the one who had hurt his mate. He looked at the one who had the blood of his mate on his hands this one was his enemy, this one was his prey, this one was going to **DIE.**

Moi could sense the bloodlust in the air and wondered if one of the shinobi had come to the academy and saw what had happen. However, he then remembered that his father was a council member and he would protect him.

As Moi was calming down thinking, he was safe and looked back at Kim to show that he wasn't afraid of him. Moi did his best to put on a glare but it quickly died down as he saw color of Kim's eyes. Kim's eyes were competently black not a signal bit of white was found in his eyes along with his pupils as well it was as if they had sunk into the dark pool that was Kim's eyes.

Everyone who saw this took a step back afraid of what was going happen for they knew that if a Namikaze family eyes were black they were going to transform. With the thought of Kim, transforming many of the students began to run as fast as they could to get away from what would most likely be a bloodbath. However, the few that didn't run off wanted to see what would happen and to make sure that nothing was missed if ANBU showed up and made this a crime scene.

With Kim, all sense of reason had left his mind as he stood in front of his prey. His instincts were shouting out for him to kill the one who had hurt his mate and Kim was willing listening to them. He began to move forward but kept his distance waiting for an opening to launch his attack and begin the slaughter.

Moi stood there shacking in pure fear at the monster that was in front of him. He had heard stories that the Namikaze could change shape but he never cared about that now he wished he paid more attention when it came to these beasts. Seeing that he had no way of fighting the monster Moi made the decision to retreat for now. He began to back up holding his position but as he moved his foot back, he felt something grab it and look to see it was Hanabi holding him.

He then realized his mistake and look back to see where Kim was but instead saw standing right in front of him with an evil grin his face. Before Moi was even given, the chance to gasp in surprise Kim already had his hand around his throat and held him in the air.

Many were surprised by this for the few hours they had known Kim he they could tell he was a kind and caring boy who never did anything wrong and was always polite. Akaka was having the hardest time out of most of the children due to seeing her kind and loving brother turning into some kind of monster. She refused to believe it she just couldn't accept that this creature in front of her was brought into the world along with her. Akaka wasn't the only one who was suffering at Kim new personality for Hanabi manage to catch a small glimpse at what was happening to Kim and it broke her heart.

Kim was ecstatic, his prey had let his guard down and he made his move and with greatly satisfied for he not only had caught his prey but he was making him suffer as well. He watched as he held his prey by the throat and took great enjoyment at seeing the his enemy struggling to breath. Eventually, watching his prey chocking not longer provided him any enjoyment as he threw Moi into a nearby wall.

However, Kim didn't stop there he walked over to where Moi was sitting gasping in pain and lack of oxygen. When Kim had reached, his target he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall Kim then made a fist punched Moi right in the race knocking three of his teeth out. With blood pouring out of his mouth, Moi groaned in pain and then felt another punch to his face followed by a third and then a fourth and finally a fifth.

After the fifth punch, nothing happened much to Moi delight hoping it was over but he was wrong as he open his eyes to see Kim smiling while holding his hand out showing his claws as he slashed them slowly across Moi's face. The Pain Moi was in was unbelievable as he scrammed out at the top of his lungs only to be pouched in the gut by Kim. After that punch, Moi was breathing heavily due to having the wind knocked out of him by Kim and wanted desperately for this torment to end.

It didn't though, as Moi then found something sharp into go into his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Kim and he had bitten down on Moi's shoulder and was slowly ripping the skin off slowly and painfully. Moi was so shocked at what he was seeing that his mind overloading with pain and shocked that he just shut down.

Everyone around looked at what just happen and some turn white as a ghost when they saw Kim tear off a huge amount of skin off Moi's shoulder. Everyone stood their to afraid to move or make any type of sound in fear that Kim would turn on them as well.

For what seemed like hours the children stood their afraid to make any action until a loud "what is going on here class started ten minutes ago" one of the Academy Instructors had finally come out to see why many of the children had not returned to class. The Instructor had figured that many of the students just refused to go back to class what he saw in front of him was clearly not, what he was expecting. In front of him, he saw one student comatose from fear with bruising all over his face and a large piece of skin on his shoulder looked torn off and blood was pouring down freely from the wound. He also noticed that the young Hyuuga girl was on the ground covering her face as blood was pouring from it as well. The Instructor then looked at the son of the Hokage Namikaze Kim standing with his back turn to everyone.

When Kim began to turn around everyone gasp at what they were seeing for Kim stood their his eyes still pure black and blood was pouring out his covering his chest. It was on this day that Namikaze Kim got his taste of being a full fledge Lycan and when he awoke, from this moment would haunt him forever.

**Well this is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long and there may be mistakes but by Beta, readers are no longer responding. So give me some slack, okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and leave plenty of reviews. Also, I know the grammar sucks but I'm doing my best.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my newest work ****"****Shinobi of the Twilight." Which will be a crossover between Naruto, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

**On a final Note, I need new Beta Readers. If anyone is interested, please let me do.**


	7. Healing of the heat

Red and White Moon Ch.7

**I do not own Naruto or Underworld.**

"**talking:**

'**thinking'**

Ichiraku ramen bar

Naruto sat at his favorite with a bowl of miso ramen in front of him. However, he was not hungry not even for ramen. He sat there stirring the noodles in the bowl and letting the food in front but he didn't care he had bigger things to worry about.

Naruto thought about his little brother Kim. Three days ago, Naruto's younger siblings had attended their first day of the shinobi academy. When they went their Naruto expected the two to have fun and make many friends with the other children but that didn't happen. Instead, his siblings were forced into a fight with the worse possible results.

A boy named Moi had started a fight with siblings along with the Hanabi the younger sibling of his girlfriend. Apparently, Moi had a problem with people with unique abilities and appearances and let everyone know it. Moi along with a group of followers had attacked his siblings believing that his politically powerful father would protect him from anything.

However, what did happen was that Moi had attacked Hanabi with the intent to seriously harm or kill her. By doing this, something happen that nobody expected from the kind and gentle boy Kim was. When Moi and attacked Hanabi Kim's lycan blood had awakened in the worst possible way it could. While the inner lycan inside of Kim did awaken wanting to protect someone, it still had awoken from violent rage and bloodlust.

While unlocking ones transformation, even a halfway transformation at a young was something to be prod of that wasn't the case for Kim. Instead the young lycan felt shame and disgust for his actions and refused to acknowledge anyone even Akaka. Kim had become withdrawn and depressed lately and it started to frighten Naruto.

Signing Naruto kept his gaze on his cold ramen and failed to notice anyone sneaking up behind him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Now noticing the person behind him, Naruto smiled recognizing the arms and of coarse, the sent as well as the voice that whispered into his ear "kiss for your thoughts Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled at hearing his angels voice "that and more Hinata-chan" as he placed a light kiss on Hinata lips.

The female vampire smiled at her lovers affection but could tell that something was bothering him. Sensing the trouble within her lover Hinata tried to get him to open up but she already knew what was bothering him "Naruto-kun what's wrong you can tell me."

Naruto looked at his girl friend not wanting her not to worry as he put on a grin "nothing's wrong Hinata-chan, why would anything be wrong." Naruto just looked at her lover with a glare "Naruto-kun please don't lie to me okay. You and I both know I can read emotions like a book and you frankly…you suck at lying." Naruto face faulted at Hinata words for not only was everything she said true but it also hurt.

The two were silent having trouble finding the words they needed to say until broke the silence "Kim isn't doing so well, he refused to make any contact with the other clan members. I'm starting to get concern, he distancing himself from everyone even me and Akaka he barely eats or sleeps I don't know what to do Hinata-chan I'm really scared."

Hinata didn't respond at first already knowing and somewhat understanding the problems he was having. She placed her hand on Naruto and gave it a gently squeeze "were having similar problems at Hyuuga compound as well I'm afraid."

Hearing this Naruto gave serious and concerned look on his face when he looked at Hinata "how…how is Hanabi-chan?" Hearing his Hinata placed more pressure on Naruto had at the thought of her younger sibling. It took all of Hinata willpower to keep herself from crying right their in front of everyone.

Naruto could feel the torment within Hinata and placed her in a hug whispering soothing words while rubbing her back to give her comfort. Hinata didn't resist this and let her lover hold her.

After the emotional distressed had passed for the two they hesitantly broke apart and regain control of their emotions. For Naruto it didn't take much while Hinata needed a few minutes extra minutes but eventually had everything under control.

Things with Hinata and her clan hadn't been easy since the incident at the academy. Ever since that day, Hanabi had refused to show her face to anyone and the elders were not taking this kindly. They believed that what happen to Hanabi was a disgraced and that she should be punished for not only embarrassing the clan but also disgracing the ancestors by helping Kim. However, the elders never got their chance as Hiashi stepped in and stopped them.

Seeing that the answer wasn't going to be coming to them anytime soon, they decided to take a walk after paying for the meal. With that, the two teens walked through the village looking at each other trying to find an answer to their problems.

Hokage Tower

Minato sat his desk looking over his paperwork trying to focus on the taking care of the village's affairs. However, every time he tried to focus on his work his mind kept wondering back to his youngest son Kim. He like nearly the entire village knew what happen between Kim and Moi and Minato was concerned for his youngest son. Since that day, Kim had seemed broken and lost and showed slight signs of depression. He and Kushina had tried talking to the young pup but every time they did, he would always reply "I'm okay" and that was it.

Minato shook his head, singed another piece of paperwork, and placed it onto the pile. After that though Minato saw that his office door was open and in walked Hiashi with a blank look on his face "we need to speak Hokage-sama."

Namikaze home

Akaka stood in front of a targeting dummy in one of her families dojo practicing her shuriken throwing. She had been practicing for more then and hour but she was getting worse with each throw. She knew that something was distracting her and she knew what it was. It was her bother or rather what had happen with her brother.

Ever since the academy, her brother had become a shell of his former self. When everyone tried to get him to open up he would put on a grin like nothing had happen and act like his normal self. Akaka however could read her brother like a book and could easily tell that he was hiding everything behind a mask of pain.

Akaka knew that her brother was tearing up inside even if he would never admit it. There were stories that would say that a twin could always know how the other was by emotions, physical or spiritual presence and sometimes even through telepathy. Akaka believed in those stories as she could always feel what her brother could through some kind of strange bound that they had. Hell, you didn't share the same space with someone for nine months and not have some kind of inner connection with that person.

Over the years, Akaka had learned to mostly blow off her siblings feelings since he was always so emotional, that at time it was annoying. This time she couldn't just ignore it as she usually did Kim's feelings were messing with her focus along with her own emotions.

Lately her thoughts and emotions were always brought back to that day at the academy and that beast Kim had almost become. Every time she thought back to Kim's transformation, she kept feeling a different emotion.

She felt jealousy for her brother finding the ability to transform fist even if was halfway. She like many of the young pups in her clan had always trained hoping that one day they would unlock the secrets behind her families abilities. However, no matter how much training she put into it she could never do it. Then she finds Kim able to do it on his first try and when it came to training, he didn't even nearly enough training under his belt then she did and yet he beat her to it.

She felt envy at the fact that her brother had found another thing to be better at something. Akaka would never admit this aloud but there were things she wished she could do that Kim could. Kim was without a doubt smarter then her when it came to tactics and planning. He could also read between the lines and noticed things that were hidden, he could also say the right words in conversation lead to the downfall of an enemy. Kim was also more skilled in things like medical, weapons, poisons, and traps.

Despite herself their were times were she hated her brother. She sometimes she felt like she was her brother's shadow and would never be admired with him around. Akaka hated the fact that at times her brother was given more respect then she was from everyone despite the fact she knew that their family treated them the same. Their were times were Akaka felt she was never good enough despite the fact that she was physically stronger then her brother and better at hand to hand. Akaka had a better understand of techniques, chakra control and capacity despite her gender and a better ability to think on her feet, then her brother. However, their were times were it felt like her brother was still better and she hated him for that.

Unfortunately, with Akaka hate for her brother, she also felt shame for having such thoughts about her siblings. That was not all only thing she felt shame for when it came to her brother. On that day she knew that Kim something was wrong with Kim and yet she didn't do anything he to really help her brother. Even now, she still hadn't been any real help to him.

Their was also one other emotion that had been plaguing Akaka and that was fear. When she thought of her brother turning into that beast her fear controlled her. Ever time she thought about the savagery and bloodlust that came from Kim that day she became afraid of what would happen to him and to herself when she transformed. She wondered if she would become like that, a mindless beast that only thought of the kill and the slaughter and that scared her more then anything.

After collecting her thoughts, Akaka decided to that her brother needed help and there was only one person who could really help Kim. Unfortunately, that person from what she heard needed just as much help as her brother.

Walking to her brother's room Akaka could feel her brothers emotions getting stronger with each step and it really starting to get to her painfully. Standing in front of room that was her twins domain Akaka could practically taste the inner torment that was pouring from within her sibling's room.

Taking a deep breath Akaka began to knock on her brother's bedroom door "hey pretty-boy open up we need to talk." Akaka was answered with silence and a feeling of pain and resentment towards herself. Akaka knew her brother wasn't going to open the door no matter what she said so she had to go with option B. Cracking her knuckles Akaka made a tight fist and slammed it into the door, braking it with ease as she entered the room.

She had to let her eyes adjust to the lack of lighting of the room. While she was doing this she let her other senses take over, she could hear a faint heartbeat telling her that she was indeed not alone in this room. What really got to her was the large scent of moisture and salt that were most likely from tears fill her nose.

Eventually her eyes adjusted to darkness and she could make out a figure sitting on the floor his legs pressed against his chest with arms around them. His upper arm was covered in red marks obviously scratch marks from his own claws. His face had a blank look on it that showed no emotion but his eyes bloodshot and red from tears 'he always was such an emotional crybaby.'

Akaka stood in front of her sibling and looked deeply into his eyes trying to get him to respond in any kind of way. Eventually, Kim blinked at responded "is their something you need sister?" Hearing the hollow and emptiness in her siblings voice gave Akaka chills "Hai, brother there is something that I need from you, I need you to stop this BULLSHIT NOW."

Kim looked at his sister showing confusion on his face "what ever do you mean sister I perfectly fine." Hearing the same emptiness in his voice sent another chill through Akaka and it was starting to annoy her as pointed a finger at him "that's it right there damn it, you say there is nothing wrong with you but I can tell there is."

Hearing this Kim gave a nasty glared towards his sister something he rarely did as he spoke "what do you know about me, how the in the world could you possible understand how the hell I feel **sister."** Akaka could hear the venom in that last part but didn't let faze her "I don't how you feel right now Kim, but I do know you better then anyone else and always will."

Kim looked at his sister he could see the worry and concern she had for him. While he was sitting in his room sulking away and feeling sorry for himself, he was also hurting the one that had always been with him the most. Seeing his sister distress the mental walls that Kim had put up had broken down as he felt the tears build up in his eyes as they began to pour from his face.

Akaka stairing at her brother as he did his best to wipe away the tears that were falling freely down his face. Seeing her womb mate like this caused something to act as she placed both arms around her twin honestly believing that it would help.

The two siblings sat their embraced in each other's arms not moving or saying anything just letting the inner peace flow between the two. To the outside observer it would just seem like a simple hug nothing to fuss over. However, to the twins it was different, it was a familiar feeling between the two, like a strange warmth they hadn't felt in many years to them it was like they had returned to their mother's womb the place of their creation.

After enough time had gone by the two twins broke apart Kim felt a little better and place a true smile on his face when he looked at his sister. Akaka was glade to see her brother's smile return "good to see you back to your cheery self brother." Kim nodded and stood and silently thanked his sister who just put her arm around her brother "just so were clear you tell anyone about this little moment of sappiness and not only will I deny it, I kick your ass, are we clear?"

Kim just nodded his head and began to walk out his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see his sister with a grin on her face which was a bad sign "where do you think your going we still have one more thing to take care of." Kim didn't like were this was going as he was literary dragged out of the compound.

Hyuuga compound

The two twin Namikaze kids children had run through the village as fast as they hoping they could get into the Hyuuga compound with any problems. However, today was not their day.

Both twins stood in front of about to enter the compound and help but their friend but the guards in front of the compounds entrance had other plans as they denied the twins entrance. The two guards knew who they were and how close they were to the heirs to their clan but that didn't mean they had to like the Namikaze children. In fact, the two guards were like many of the other Hyuuga's and hated the Namikaze clan.

Kim and Akaka tired their best to get the guards to let them past but the two sentries just stood their with blank faces and simply responded "gomen but we can not allow you entrance." Akaka getting annoyed at hearing the same response over and over again had to ask "well why the hell not, damn it?"

The guards just sneered, "to put it simply so that you "animals" will understand." Akaka and Kim flinched at being called animals as the guards continued "we have been strict orders by Hanabi-sama not to allow any of your kind into the compound especially **you."** The guard said darkly while pointing at Kim.

The young Lycan stood there and blinked "me?" The guards nodded their heads "Hai, we were given orders directly from Hanabi herself and she made it very clear not to let you anywhere near her." Kim stood their completely stunned as to why Hanabi wouldn't want him around as thoughts of her hating him began to enter his mind.

Akaka heard this and was just as surprised as her brother. She had know Hanabi all her life and she knew that would never willing want to separate herself with Kim no matter what the cost. Since the guards weren't going to be flexible Akaka decided to use her wits to get past them.

She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and got his attention "brother we should leave it's obvious that we are not getting past these guards we should respect their wishes and leave." Kim looked at his sister wide eye at what he was hearing; Akaka had never in her entire life had ever shown respect to someone outside of family willingly. Then he noticed that his sister was holding what looked like a red ball. Seeing this Kim smiled "agreed sister we should leave."

The two Hyuuga guards gave an arrogant smirk at seeing the two animals back and bow done their superiors and knowing there place. After the twins were gone, the guards return to their post but not before seeing a red ball on the ground with something written on it. Both guards looked at the ball closely and saw the word "boom" written on it. Then the ball suddenly burst into a bright and painful light blinding the two guards.

While the two guards were covering their eyes in pain Akaka and Kim ran into the compound but not before Akaka gave a salute with her middle finger.

The two twins ran around the compound going memory of there past visits and the familiar scent that Hanabi had. The two did their best to remain hidden from the other Hyuuga guards who were patrolling the compound for any intruders. The twins managed to stay out of what would be considered normal eyesight from the guards who for some reason never used their Byakugan which could see through and spot them easily. Luckily for the twins that while the Hyuuga's were powerful clan they were arrogant, not Uchiha arrogant but still pretty bad.

The twins had spent the better part of a half hour searching for their friend but it wasn't easy. It seemed for some strange reason Hanabi had decided to move out of her room and move into another part of the compound. This left yet another question as to what was happening with their Hyuuga friend.

Eventually the two got a break as Kim had managed to find a small but traceable amount of Hanabi scent. Following the trail, lead the twins into a part of the compound that neither of the twins had ever been to before during their allowed visits to the compound. What they did now about this place was that it was meant for the members of the clan who preferred isolation and solitude above anything else. This left the twins more concerned then before as to why Hanabi would want to be in a place where people only went so that they could as far away from other as they could.

The two twins kept following the scent getting closer and closer, as the scent got stronger. As the twins kept moving down hallways following Hanabi's scent in the air, they could tell they were getting close. After they moved down they, hallway the twins were hesitant to go any farther as they now tell there was another scent in the air along with Hanabi's one that they had recognized very well, Neji.

Akaka and Kim had know Neji just as long as they had know Hanabi and Hinata and they also knew he hated them with a passion. As for his reason's for hating them, it was hard to tell sometimes, it seemed he followed the majority of his clan members and just hate Lycan's because they could. However, there were times he seemed to follow the opinions of his clan elders and believed that Lycan's were nothing but wild animals that needed to be put down. Then their were time at least show some kind reason when it came to Naruto and Hinata.

Whatever the reason real reason Neji used to fuel his hatred for the Lycan race and the Namikaze clan were his own and he kept it that way. Both twins remained hidden knowing that even if they were friends with Hanabi it didn't matter to Neji who wouldn't let them see her at least alive anyway.

The twins kept hidden from Neji sight hoping he hadn't seen them yet and give them enough time to come up with some kind of plan they could use against him. "I know your both their, come out now" to bad for them he already knew they were there and made it clear that he was serious.

The Twins came out of hiding and stood their ground against the older Hyuuga, while taking on a strong front but deep down their were terrified of the older male in front of them. They knew that even with all the luck of the world on their side, they couldn't hold a candle to Neji; he was stronger, faster and didn't mind breaking a few ribs when he wanted to. The older Hyuuga stood in front of the room where Hanabi's scent was the strongest and showed that he had no intention getting out of their way.

Neji kept the same emotionless face that was seen on all of the other Hyuuga as he addressed the twins "what do you two little beast's think your doing here?"

Both Kim and Akaka could here the cold and cruel words literally poured off his tongue as Kim spoke out "we came here to see Hanabi-chan, please let us pass Neji-san." Akaka looked at her brother surprised that he managed to actually speak out against Neji like that; still she kept on guard just In case.

Neji looked at young boy in front a put on a smirk "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Akaka clenched her teeth in anger "why the hell not, I get that you hate us but why would you stop the only people who could really help her?"

Neji just gave a dark chuckle "my hate for you filthy monster's has nothing to do with this, but I will admit it's an added bonus." Akaka gave a growl in anger at Neji and would have said something if Kim didn't beat her to it "THEN WHY ARE DOING THIS" the boy shouted letting his anger and frustration. Neji just smirked "why to put simply for something like you to understand I'm happily following Hanabi-sama order of keeping you away from here."

Both twins looked at each clearly confused and had to ask Neji "why would Hanabi-chan want us to stay away form her, were friends." Neji didn't show any facial movement but merely shrugged his shoulders "honestly, I don't really know either. What I do know is that after she had recovered from her injury Hanabi-sama ordered of her things to this part of the compound and then made it clear that neither of you were allowed near her."

Akaka blinked after hearing that Hanabi only gave the warning after she recovered from her injury. Trying to put the pieces to gather "Neji where you the one who moved Hanabi's things here?" Neji not understanding why Akaka would want to know simply nodded her head "did you actually see Hanabi at any time or give the order?" Neji for a moment allowed a moment of confusion to show on his face "No, while I did hear her give the order I haven't actually seen her. In fact, no one has come face to face with Hanabi-sama since the incident except her sister and her mother."

Akaka nodded starting to see a picture here. While she was doing, this Neji was more or less trying to understand Hanabi's actions as well. Since he couldn't see any of the reasons behind as to why Hanabi would act this way, so he decided to come up with his own solution and provoke the two in front of him. After all, if they attacked him Neji would have to defend himself and since they had already trespassed into the compound Neji could get off with any charge even if the were the children of a clan leader.

Thinking of the right words to use Neji put on an evil grin "but I might have a theory as to why she would do it." Kim and Akaka saw the smirk and didn't like it "perhaps Hanabi-sama has finally seen the light and now understand what kind of monsters you are." The twins flinched at his causing Neji's smirk to widen "I maybe possible that Hanabi-sama now understand that you two as well as the rest of your clan are nothing but blood thirsty animals."

Being called animals was starting to really anger Akaka along with the snob sounding voice Neji had. Kim on the other hand was being affected in a different way. Instead of being angry like his sister, Kim took Neji's words to heart and began to believe them.

In his mind, Kim let Neji's words stab at his conscious along with the memories of what he did to Moi and the pain guilt it brought on. Despite his sisters words and relief it had brought to his soul Kim still had some scars that were brought on during the incident. He still felt guilty about what he did even if he did do it to protect Hanabi, it didn't change the fact at what he did was horrible and at Neji's words that he was the reason Hanabi was doing this, filled his soul with a blinding pain.

Akaka saw her brother's distress and could tell he was losing his nerve and she wouldn't allow this. She knew that with Neji words were affecting him and that Kim would sink back into his depression if she didn't do anything and she wasn't going to go through all that mushy crap again.

With her brother losing his determination and Neji being the brick wall jackass, that he was Akaka could see she would have to play with both boys emotions to get what she wanted. This was something she hated to do, this would require her to use well thought out words and to use a person's feelings against them something she hated since she was an attack first, talk later, kind of person.

Rolling her eyes Akaka spoke "Neji do you really and truly care for the well being of Hanabi?" The older Hyuuga gave a curious look at Akaka wondering why she would ask something like that "why do you ask?"

Akaka could see she had gotten Neji attention and decided to keep pulling his chain "I'm asking if you are following these orders because your part of the branch family or that you really give a damn about her?" Neji hearing this was getting annoyed that his animal would question loyalty to his family. With a scuff he simply replied, "While I proudly follow the orders of the main family without question. I would have done this even without being told Hanabi-san like Hinata-san is like a sister to me and I will protect them, especially from **you" **he said that last part with a deep malice.

Kim looked at his sister seeing using conversation to find a solution to a problem instead of punching her way through it as she normally did. Akaka didn't take her eyes off Neji as she tried to keep his interest "so you care for Hanabi-chan like a sister and would do anything to protect Hanabi-chan." Neji nodded his head "So if you really wanted to help Hanabi-chan you let my brother talk to her."

Hearing this both boys looked at Akaka strangely clearly not understanding what Akaka was trying to say. Neji looked at the young Lycan with a bit of anger "how would letting a filthy beast like you near Hanabi-san help in anyway?"

Akaka put on a grin that was similar to her elder brother's when he was up to mischief. Both boys saw this and knew were about afraid as Akaka spoke "Neji…you and I both that out of all the people in this village Hanabi-chan is closes to my brother." Neji nodded his head unable to deny that the male beast was the only person outside of the family that could relate to her. Not wanting to give the Lycan girl the pleasure of being nodded his head "what is your point?"

Akaka could tell she was getting under the older boys skin responded "since my brother is so close to Hanabi he is probably the only one Hanabi will let near her and talk to her." Neji nodded his head "so unless you want Hanabi to keep repressing herself from everyone and possibly seeking into a deeper form of depression that may result in the worse case scenario." Neji looked at Akaka with bit of confusion not understanding what she was talking about until he at least put "depression" and "worse case" together.

Then it hit him and he wished it didn't and he looked at girl wide eye "are…are you implying that Hanabi-san would take her own life?" Hearing his Kim looked at his sibling stunned that she would even suggest that Hanabi would do something so unthinkable. Both males looked at the female Lycan to see if she was being distrustful in anyway but they could tell she was being serious.

Akaka just put on a grim look "it's…possible, but it can be avoided." Neji looked at the young Lycan despite how much he hated the creature in front of him and how much he would love to shut her mouth permanently with a Juken strike. Their was a small voice in his mind saying that what Akaka could be true and even if he hated the Namikaze with all of his soul he still wanted to protect his family.

Clenching his teeth at what he was about to that he felt would most likely haunt him into this dyeing breath he looked at Akaka and asked "what do you need to do?" Akaka smiled glad she was able to get through to the stubborn Hyuuga bastard. With a fox like grin, Akaka pointed to brother "just let him talk to her."

Both males looked at Akaka "Nani?" Akaka could tell what little trust in Neji she had gain had just about flown out the window and Kim just stood their blushing. Before Neji could respond, Akaka put her hand to slice him "you agree that these two have a "special" relationship right." Neji nodded his head in agreement while Kim just stood there with his mouth open trying to respond "w-w-were just f-f-friends."

Hearing this both Neji and Akaka just rolled their eyes while the red head gave a response "right, and you just happen to turn anyone who hurts your friends into a chew toy, brother?" Kim just glared at his sibling "well you would just for fun especially if someone hurt Konohamaru-san." Kim a grin at this while Akaka blushed at punched her brother in the arm "shut up baka."

His patience already wiring thing, as it was Neji got the twins attention "if you're going to do anything that is of use, can you do it today." The twins looked backed at the young Hyuuga with a glare "ya, ya keep your panties on already. Just open the door and get my brother in there."

Neji nodded and pulled out a key from his coat pocket and opened the door to Hanabi room. He side it open slightly and spoke "Hanabi-sama, Namikaze Akaka and Namikaze have requested an audience with you." There was silence at first but eventually a voice had come from the dark "NO, I ORDER YOU TO STAY OUT."

Hearing the loud shout caused both Akaka and Kim to flinch. They recognized the voice of their friend but they could not remember her ever speaking like that in all the time that they had know her.

Neji stood their considering whether or not to following the orders given to him. At least until he saw Kim standing behind with a pleading look in his eyes. Neji sighed "gomen Hanabi-sama but…I'm afraid that I will have to ignore this order for your own good." Before Hanabi could respond, Neji shoved Kim into the room and closed the door.

Kim stood in the middle of the dark and gloomy room that belongs to his friend. He could barely see anything even with his eyesight, as there was no window and barley any light being produced by a few candles. However, within the light Kim saw a figure sitting in the middle of the room.

From what Kim could tell, the person was near his age and had the scent of a female. She had long black hair and smelt familiar but it was hard to tell with the scent of tears and salt mixed into the air. Kim knew that this was his friend but she seemed so distant and sad that it hurt him to look at her.

Taking a step forward towards Hanabi, he could hear her heartbeat increase out of fear Kim stop moving. Taking a deep breath, Kim spoke to his friend "Hanabi-chan…it's me." Hanabi heard his voice, flinched out of fear, and for some reason covered her face as if trying to hide something.

Kim could tell she was scared to death of something and it had to do with him but he couldn't figure out what. Kim took another step forward "Hanabi-chan…I…I know what happen at the academy was painful. The things Moi said and did to you were unforgivable and I made sure Moi paid for what he did even if it was something beyond my control."

Hearing this caused to relax a little but she was still on guard and refused to face Kim for some reason. Kim took this painfully and believed he understood what was happening "is that why you're acting like this Hanabi-chan?" Kim asked while his voice was cracking and tears were forming in his eyes "is it because of what I did to Moi, is this about how I acted like a monster and attacked him…do you hate me now Hanabi-chan?"

Nothing was said between the two children for several moments until Hanabi spoke "no…I…don't hate you…Kim-kun." Hearing this Kim felt a bit of relief but was still confused "then why are you acting like this Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi took a deep breath and responded "because…I…I don't want you see me like this Kim-kun, I don't want you to see what the teme did to me and…I don't want to lose you…Kim-kun."

Hearing this Kim had now become more confused then when he entered the room. Not understanding what she was taking about and moved to the front of Hanabi to see that she was still covering her face with her hands. This had caught Kim curious mind as to why Hanabi would want to hid what he thought was the face of an angel.

Not want to rush things or do something stupid that would ruin the friendship between the two Kim asked his friend the only thing he could "Hanabi-chan do you trust me?" Hanabi didn't respond with a verbal response but nodded her head showing she did.

Placing his hands over hers, Kim slowly began to remove them. However, he could feel Hanabi struggling to keep her hands in place "please Hanabi-chan, you can trust me with anything I will never betray the one that is most important to me." Hearing this caused Hanabi to smile wither it was the words or the fact that they came from Kim, whatever it was Hanabi stopped struggling and reviled the reason she went into hiding.

Kim and managed to get Hanabi to remove her hands and revel her face and what he was caused his eyes to widen. Looking at Hanabi's face Kim could see a deep scar that started below her left eye, went across her nose, and stopped above her right eye. Seeing this Kim could suddenly understand why Hanabi wanted to hide her face.

The scar was deep but did not place any danger to Hanabi's eyes the attack was made to do damage but the Moi did sloppily. The wound was clearly visible and deep so no form of cosmetic surgery or makeup would be able to hide it.

Seeing this Kim could now understand why Hanabi would want to go into hiding. Even if she was a proud member of the Hyuuga clan, it didn't change the fact that she was still a young girl that wanted to look pretty even if she was a ninja in training. However, this scar would make her stand out with the other girls with flawless faces and she would be pry of many of the girls that always went after those with a flaw.

However, while others may be bothered with a face with scars Kim didn't feel disturbed at all. In fact, looking at the facial marking on the young girl face made Kim heartbeat faster then when he was normally around Hanabi. He felt kept his sight on the girls face admiring the normal beauty that was there along with a sense of intimidation and an attractive flow with it.

Hanabi stood sat their watching the young man in front of her who was just staring at her. The longer he did this the more feelings of self loathing believing that she had lost the closes friend she even had and started to feel tears building up in her eyes. Just as she was about to cry, she then noticed that Kim face was bright red almost as if he was…blushing.

After finding her ability to speak Hanabi asked "Kim-kun…why…are you blushing Kim-kun?" Hearing this Kim blushed deepened as he looked away "N-NO Hanabi-chan why would I?" Hearing this Hanabi took this the wrong way "so you think I'm ugly don't you Kim-kun you don't want to be near someone who is ugly like me."

Kim hard this and began to panic at the thought of losing Hanabi because he said the wrong thing to hid his embarrassment. He saw Hanabi began turn away from and before he lost he Kim grabbed her shoulders "Hanabi wait, I…I was lying I was blushing at you."

Hearing Kim's confession caused Hanabi to blush clearly not expecting this as the boy continued "I…I…I don't think your ugly Hanabi-chan you've always had the beauty of angel…even now." Hanabi hearing this began to tear up at Kim words "I have always thought you're pretty Hanabi-chan even now I can't help but lose myself by looking at you." Hanabi heard this couldn't help but be touched by Kim words but the she remembered the scar and brought a finger to her face "but…but what my scar."

Wither or not is was instinct Kim could never say as he his face close to Hanabi's face and pressed his lips right on the center of the scar. When he pulled away, Hanabi's blush was a deep red along with Kim. What Kim had done had left Hanabi speechless and before she could, even form a single word Kim spoke first "I like your scar I…think it makes you more attractive and tough." Hearing this Hanabi reached up to Kim and placed her arms around him in a hug with tears falling from her eyes "arigato Kim-kun."

Outside of Hanabi's room

While Hanabi and Kim were having their moment Akaka had her ear on the door trying to hear what was going on. While she was doing, this Neji stared at the girl shacking his head in disproval way "you can stand their all day but your not going to hear a thing." Akaka glared at the Hyuuga not caring in what he had to say "and why not smarty pants" she replied childishly.

Neji put on grin a replied with a tone of superiority "it won't work because a seal is placed on all of the door and walls in every room of the compound." Akaka heard and knew she was going to regret asking this "so what do these seals do exactly?" Neji just smiled some how increasing his smug like grinning, "it prevents anyone from outside of the room from seeing anything or hearing anything with the Byakugan."

Hearing this Akaka began to blush at being made a fool out of by the Hyuuga bastard behind her. However, another thought appeared in Akaka mind "why would you have a seal that prevents you from seeing thorough wall's. What do you watch your own family undressing or something" Akaka said this as a joke but didn't get a response out of Neji and this got Akaka attention "you Hentai I can't believe you actually spy on your own family you sick Hentai." Neji couldn't do anything but blush as Akaka kept pointing at Neji making actuations.

While this was going on the two had failed to notice the door to Hanabi's room and Kim and Hanabi walk out. Seeing the acting strangely he had to ask the question "what's going on here?" Akaka hearing her brother's voice forgot about what she called Neji and gazed at her sibling "brother did you get Hanabi-chan out."

Kim didn't respond but simply moved to the left a little to show that Hanabi was behind him. Akaka at finally able to see her friend smiled "hey Hanabi-chan it's good to see…" Akaka didn't finish her sentence as she noticed the scar "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP" and acknowledged it.

Hearing Akaka, response towards her scar caused Hanabi to flinch. She was hoping that as her friend, Akaka would not make a big deal out of her new facial marking or at least not be so blunt. Now seeing the reaction of one she considered a close friend Hanabi knew that others wouldn't hesitate to use her as a source of entertainment and laughter.

Feeling the little courage that Kim had managed to bring out was now fading and was about to retreat back into her room when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Hanabi looked expecting it to be Kim but to her surprise, it was instead Akaka. Seeing her tomboyish friend do something like this was strange for Hanabi but that was nothing compared to what happen next.

Hanabi noticed Akaka grip had tightened and would have said something to the red head and noticed something moist falling on shoulder. Pulling away from her friend to see what it was she saw that Akaka was crying. Completely confused as to why her friend would this Hanabi was about to ask but Akaka spoke first "Hanabi-chan…I…gomen."

Hearing this Hanabi wondered what Akaka could be sorry about, she had done nothing wrong so there was no reason for her to be sorry in anyway. Akaka stood their wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm….I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Hanabi-chan….If….if I was stronger I could have."

Hanabi hearing her friends confession and smiled, she knew had the tough attuned and a strong fighting spirit. However, she did have her flaw and that was that if she couldn't do anything to help it would hurt her more then any psychical wound. Not wanting to see Akaka like this Hanabi put her friend into a hug and began to rub her back trying to calm he down "It's okay Akaka-chan I'm not angry with you."

Hearing this Akaka began to calm down "arigatou Hanabi-chan", she said as she wiped away the last of her, tears "just so were clear this moment of snappiness never happen." Akaka said this in a playful yet threatening tone and punched Hanabi in the arm playfully "we clear." Hanabi nodded her head and rubbed her arm.

After Akaka had called Neji, a pervert one last time the three friends began to walk towards the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. Once they reached the entrance Kim and Akaka could sense Hanabi's nervousness as she worried about how people would react to her scar. Before Hanabi could back down the twins each grabbed Hanabi's hands showing that they stood by her as they continued forward.

Halfway thorough the village Hanabi's mood began to pick up seeing that many people weren't pointing out her scar or whispering behind her back. Seeing Hanabi like this brought a smile to Kim's face glad to see her in her cheerful self. Akaka while happy for her friend was a little jealous that even though Hanabi was not a Shinobi yet she already had her first battle scar 'so unfair.'

With Naruto and Hinata

The two lovers we resting in one of the training ground Hinata resting on a tree with Naruto's head on her lab. Hinata would slowly stroke the whisker marks on Naruto's face getting a purring sound of him, which caused to Hinata giggle.

Despite being the calm, she was showing Naruto could tell that Hinata was still worried about Hanabi. Seeing the distress Naruto placed his hand against her check "Hinata-chan don't worry call it a hunch but I have a feeling that Hanabi is being well taken care of." Hinata looked her lover wishing she could feel the same but their was always a small part of doubt that lingered.

Thinking fast, Naruto tried to come up with something that would get Hinata out of her state of mind "well…at least that brat Moi is going to be punished. After all I'm sure both are families are going to ask for some kind of payment for what he did." Hearing this Hinata shook her head "No, after the incident and Moi was hospitalized his father immediately disowned him so he wouldn't have to pay either of are families."

Naruto starred at Hinata his mouth hanging open "are you serious Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded her head "Hai, from what I've heard Moi's father decreed his son to be a liability and tossed him aside saying Moi was **bad for business**." Hinata said that last part with venom in her voice and Naruto could not understand why a man would disown his own son, in the Namikaze clan the family is a pact and they stick together to matter what.

Throwing off his anger Naruto calmed himself down, looking at his girlfriend who still had a look of stress and worry on her face. Moving in close Naruto pressed his lips against the young vampire hoping that this would relive her of her problems.

To his luck, it did, as Hinata seemed to melt into Naruto's kiss and began to relax a little more. After the two had broken apart, they each felt a lot calmer then before and bit better to the situation.

Hinata looked at lover and smiled "Arigato Naruto-kun I needed that." Naruto just smiled "anytime Hinata-chan, anytime." Hinata giggled at her boyfriends antics and noticed that the sun was setting. The two smiled at seeing this while a sunset was the said to be the perfect scene for couples it was what came after that the two enjoyed the most.

Naruto loved these kind of moments here was standing next a beautiful girl, coming up towards a beautiful night and of course a full moon. Standing their the only thing that ran through the two thoughts were 'tomorrow I get my teammates and begin my journey as a shinobi' 'tomorrow I perform the ceremony and become a true Hyuuga.'

The two looked at each other and smiled before the beauty of nightfall fall on them.

_**Okay that's my latest work I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Now I know their wasn't much Naruto and Hinata action but that's in the next chapter. I just wanted to show what would happen with Kim and Hanabi.**_

_**Anyway please leave a review and tell what you think. Also if you like see my new story on my profile it will be non-Naruto though and if you like A Yu Yu Hakusho and Avatar: the last airbender crossover look it up.**_

_**It will hopefully be posted tomorrow. **_


	8. a new teammate, a new sensei

A red and white moon

Chapter 8

"Talking"

'thinking'

I do not own Naruto or underworld

Hokage's Office

Minato sat in his office looking over his daily paperwork. His current work involved the gradation class of this year. Looking through the profile of each student Minato along with a few advisers carefully analyzed each child to find a pair that would work together. After looking through the current graduation class it was shown that their would not be enough students to meet the gradation quota.

Minato was looking over the files of every student doing his best to make sure each student were placed on a team that had a slight chance of working together. Looking over two particular files one being his own son Naruto and the Hyuuga heiress Hinata.

Minato knew the two of them would work great as a team. To bad others such as the clan elders had forbidden ever working with a Hyuuga in the past. Although, recently things had been working out with the younger generation, many still held on to their hatred and bigotry.

Deciding that now would be the time for a break and relax Minato laid back in his chair taking a deep breath. At least until a man wearing a dragon mask appeared. The man bowed to his leader giving Minato time to look professional as possible "report dragon-san." Dragon nodded "Hokage-sama I was informed to remind you that today is the day you visit prisoner D-1."

Minato raised an eyebrow at this, and scolding himself for forgetting something so important as this. Turing towards the ANBU "Arigatou dragon-san, please inform your caption that I will be arriving soon." The ANBU nodded at this and left.

Sitting back in his chair Minato and thinking of his upcoming visit with D-1. Suddenly a thought had hit Minato and if it worked, he would be able to fill the graduation quota and get D-1 out of prison. Now all he had to do was convince her to go through with it.

ANBU prison AKA: Limbo

Minato walked through the halls of the high security ANBU prison Limbo. Before him were three members of ANBU surrounding him in order to make sure that nothing happen to him. While Minato was a cable Shinobi, Limbo was still a prison for the most dangerous S class Shinobi in the elemental nations. While these men and women were considered dangerous, compared to prisoner D-1 they were nothing but children. Of the entire prisoner's in Limbo, D-1 was twice as strong and three's times as deadly and never even knew the word mercy and because she was so powerful and entire wing of the prison was given to her in order to avoid a bloodbath.

While Minato didn't agree with what was being done to her, he knew that letting D-1 out into the civilian population was to dangerous at the time and until she proved she was ready he couldn't let her out into the village. When Minato had first encountered D-1 she was nothing short of wild and uncontrollable and proved incredibly dangerous despite her youth and if threaten wouldn't hesitate to slaughter everyone in front of her. Fortunately, for Minato he always had a back up plan and this was no different, he knew D-1 wanted something and he gave his word that he would help her gain it.

Standing in front of the door into the cell, Minato turned to his guards and told him that they wouldn't be needed. The guards wanted to protest but Minato assured him that he would be fine and ordered them to return their normal duties, to which they obeyed.

Entering the room where D-1 was kept. The cell was a large surprisingly decretive room didn't really look like a cell until you counted the charka sealed bars. There was also many things that wound's see in normal cell such as a large bookshelf, couch, stain glass window and a very old grandfather clock. Minato looked around the cell and noticed a few changes from his last he had come to see D-1 "you have done some nice work with the flowers since my last visit, Lilith-chan."

Hearing her name a figure in the darkness turn towards the blond Hokage with a dark scowl "they are poison's and carnivorous, I insists you don't touch them, human."

Hearing this Minato noticed that one of flowers was drawing near his finger and was about ready to bite. Moving away from the flower Minato turned his attention back towards Lilith "long time no see Lilith-chan, how have you been, have the guards been treating you right…are you eating healthy?" Lilith scowl didn't disappear from her face, instead it seemed to only deepen showing that she was becoming annoyed.

Minato could see that Lilith wasn't In the mood for small talk today and wanted to get straight to the point as usual with her. Taking a deep breath Minato just went with what was on his mind and hope it worked "I would like you to become a shinobi."

Hearing this Lilith gave a look of surprised and quickly covered it up not wanting to display such weakness in front of a human and calmly asked "you wish for me to become one of your…Shinobi...for what purpose?" Minato could tell she was suspicious and for good reason considering what she was but he had to try.

Crossing his arms and taking a deep breath, Minato began to explain "Lilith in our village the children who wish to become Shinobi join what called the Academy where they learn the basic of the way of the Shinobi. After years of training they given a test to show if they truly have potential and if they pass they are allowed to become official Genin of the village." Minato looked at Lilith to see that she was barely listening and wanting him to get to the point "with each new Genin three of them are put into team and are expected to work together. However, there is a slight complication with the poetical Genin this year."

A now annoyed Lilith just rolled her eyes at how dramatic the human in front of her was being, instead of just getting to the point "what kind complications and please just spite It out already human."

Clearly, she was losing interest Minato got to the point "we are short on Genin this year and I would like you to fill in that spot."

Lilith raised an eyebrow at his proposition and thought it over, if she agreed to this she would be allowed to leave her cage and conduct the research she wanted without being stonewalled anymore. The downside, she would have to be working not only with humans but also under a human and the mere thought of that made her stomach turn. While it was a tough choice, the rewards may be worth the risk. Looking at Minato Lilith gave her decision "fine, I will do this but a imagine their will be some kind of restrictions that I will have to followed in order to be allowed out." Minato nodded at this.

Academy Gradation room

In room 300 of the Shinobi Academy, twenty-seven children all are wearing the headbands marking them as proud Ninja of the leaf and their journey's were just beginning. They had spent years preparing for this moment and becoming ninja for whatever reason were about to pay off. Now they waited for their sensei to inform them on whom they would be working with at the start of their career. Many of them were hoping they would be paired with someone they liked or were at least familiar with on some level.

However, all they could do was hope until their sensei showed up and informed them. Some children were busy bragging about what they would see and what they would do as Ninja. Other's were just keeping to themselves not wanting to get involved with the children believing them to be either childish or inferior to them.

Two of these children were sitting next to each other simply chatting and flirting a little were Naruto and Hinata simply waiting for names to be called so they could be with their teams and until then they wanted to be with each other knowing that they wouldn't get to be together for a long time. While they had hoped they could be on the same team they knew it highly unlikely since their family never in the allowed a Namikaze and Hyuuga on the same Genin team. Till then wanted to spend every moment they had with each other.

As two men wearing Chuunin vest entered the room. One man with silver hair followed by another man with a scar across this nose. These men were Iruka and Mizuki to of the senior instructors and the academy and had taught the children in front of them since they entered the Academy and would be the ones to send them off into the shinobi world.

Iruka the man with the scar on his nose stood in front of his students for the last time giving one final lecture. In his heart he regretted doing this, he had spent years with these kids and had gotten to know very well and he cared for them deeply. It was hard to see them just leave and probably never come back for whatever reason but this was the job they had chosen and he had to do this.

Finishing up the speech Iruka took out a clipboard and began calling off names one by one. With each name a team number was given some of the students were happy about who they got other's were displeased or indifferent about it. After saying most of the names Iruka came across something that a little off "Namikaze Naruto and…Hyuuga Hinata under Mitarashi Anko?"

The room was silent for a second until many of the other students began to yell out how unfair it was and how the two were getting special treatment, because of whom their families were and that it wasn't fair. While they were suffering obvious embarrassment Naruto and Hinata couldn't but be happy, they would be together. As the other students kept going on about the unfairness of the team arraignments, Iruka had enough "ENOUGH ALREADY."

This kept everyone quiet and they let their sensei speak "the one who decided on the teams was the Hokage himself if you have a problem with how things are done go to the Hokage and tell him yourself how unfair it is." The room went silent after that "that's what I thought, next time try and think before you go and question the order of your superior officer." Now turning back towards the two clan heirs "Naruto, Hinata, as ordered by the Hokage you are to report to the his office, your third teammate will also be their as well waiting for you as well.

With that, business taken care of Iruka gave his students one last speech, dismissed them, and wished them good luck. With out wasting a minute Hinata and Naruto left and went straight to the Hokage office, only stopping in one or twice to make out.

Hokage office

Hinata and Naruto eventually arrived at their leader's office to see a smiling Minato sitting behind his desk "well it's about time you two showed up, it normally takes about ten minutes if you come straight from the academy." The two blushed at this and Naruto did his best to hide the bite marks all over his neck.

Minato laughed at the children in front of him but soon became serious "Hinata, Naruto I asked you two to come here to meet your third teammate. Now, while normally such manners wouldn't be a concern since we always have enough students to form a three-man team. However, this year we were lacking in students and would have had to keep you two on hold until a third teammate was found, which would take awhile and would have been a waist for you two." Naruto and Hinata nodded at this understanding where the Hokage was going with this "however, I did manage to find you a third teammate even if she is a little…different."

Naruto was about to ask what his father meant when a kunai suddenly a came crashing through the window with a cloth attached to it. When it open it reveled a large sign saying "behold the great Mitarashi Anko" with a woman with purple hair and wearing a trench coat underneath it smiling "YO" she said calmly.

Both Naruto and Hinata just stared at the woman in front of them with their mouths hanging open not able to think of a thing to say. Minato on the other hand had a less then amused look on his face "Anko…what have I told you about breaking windows, mainly the ones in my office?" Anko looked down at the ground and pushed her fingers together in a Hinata like way "umm…not to, Hokage-sama" Minato kept his stern look as he addressed his subordinate "that's right, now…**don't** do it again, understand."

Anko nodded at this "Hai, Hokage-sama" she said sounded like a professional but a chibi Anko was throwing a fit 'he's so mean, I never get have any fun.' After this Anko looked at Naruto and Hinata and gave a predator like smile, "so these two brats are going to be my students, huh, Hokage-sama?" Naruto and Hinata flinched out of fear at Anko's tone of voice causing her grin to appear more feral.

Before Minato could tell Anko to stop scaring her new students when a loud knock was heard at the door, "enter" Minato said in clear coming tone. The door open and in walked in four ANBU enter two in the front and two in the back and someone in the middle. The four Anbu looked at Minato waiting for orders until they were giving order to leave which Minato did right away. The four man did as they were told and began to leave while the fifth person stayed behind.

Now that they were gone, everyone was able to see who their new teammate was. The girl left behind now stood in the middle looking over the people she would have to call teammates for now. She had purple hair that reached down to the mid section of her back and pure white skin, and hands were firm and hand almost claw like nails. What really stood out about this girl however were the fact that her eyes were purple and cat like and she had two large horns growing out of her forehead around curving slightly to the sides of her head and a long skinny black tail behind her. There were also shackles wrapped around her wrist and wrists and ankles with a chain connecting the four together and each had a seal on it, there was also a black collar around her neck with a seal on it as well, but a more complex one.

Hinata, Naruto and Anko stared at the…creature for a lack of a better word, in wonder and awe. What was in front of them was obviously not human form a physical aspect but for those who could sense chakra that their was something demonic about it. Naruto being the outspoken one of the group walked up towards the creature and began poking her in the chest seeing if she was real or not "so what is it, some kind of animal or something?"

As Naruto was poking the creature in front of him, he failed to notice the annoyed and angry expression that was appearing on Lilith face as he kept poking it. Eventually, she had enough and let Naruto now how she felt "stop picking me you idiot."

Hearing this Naruto jumped back and pointed at her "that…that…that thing…it talks, that thing can talk." Rolling her eye's and glaring at the blond Lilith responded "hai, I can talk, real amazing isn't you blond haired idiot." Not like being called by a…thing, Naruto felt the need to responds in some way "hey, shut up you…creature." Lilith just blinked at the boy in front of her amazed at how pathetic his comeback was "wow…that's just sad you really are an idiotic human, you idiot."

Naruto growling at this and showing his teeth ready to fight back but before he got the chance, Minato stepped in before anything got physical "ENOUGH, you to will stand down NOW." Lilith and Naruto took one look at each other and replied "hai, Hokage-sama." Glad to see that they would at least listen "now, then this isn't how a team is supposed to react during their fist meeting." Naruto look at his father shocked "Nani, this…thing is suppose to be are teammate" at being called a thing again "stop calling me a thing asshole, I'm part of race and it's called demons, ever heard of them, jackass."

Hearing this everyone looked at her wide eye, expect for Minato who ready knew. Hinata was a little speechless but was taken better then Naruto who was pale white "your…your a demon, but that's impossible demons don't exist." Lilith rolled her eyes again at the blonde's stupidity "well I am a demon and I'm standing right if front of you, so I guess demons do exist, stupid." Once again, the two were face again ready to fight and giving Minato a headache. Looking over at Anko he wanted to know her reaction to all this and strangely he couldn't read any emotion on her face at all.

Anko stood their with the blank look on her face and softly said "I'm leading a team with blood thirsty Hyuuga, a savage Namikaze and a real live demon under my command…THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE." She said with tears in her eye's and a fist in the air as the other's in the room sweat dropped.

Growing tired of this Minato got their attention "Now then, back to the matter at hand as I've said you three will be assigned as a team under Anko provided that you can pass her test of course." Hearing the three new Genin looked at their leader confused while Anko explained "see here kiddies, the so called test you did at the academy was just a way we use to weed out the pussies who don't have the rocks to be a shinobi. The true test will be set up by me see if you brats have what it takes to be real shinobi or to send your asses back to the academy. Also the test itself has a chance of failure being about 67% or so."

Hearing the colorful expiation from their sensei they each turned to Minato to see if Anko was telling the truth who just nodded his head "I'm afraid that what Anko say's is true" "HEY, are you little bastards calling me a liar" Anko responded to which everyone ignored her. Minato continued "tomorrow you three will be given a test to show if you have what it takes to be considered true shinobi and not little children playing pretend this is the real deal either your ready or not and you want get special treatment." The three nodded understanding what he meant "hai, Hokage-sama."

Glad to see they at least understood a grasp of what he was saying and turned attention back to Lilith "please come here Lilith-chan you can't do this test with chains on you." Lilith walked over towards the trying not to trip as Minato preformed the necessary hand seals to unlock her restraints. While doing this Naruto noted his concern "Hokage-sama, are you sure it's wise to allow this…demon, out of it's restraints" Lilith just glared at Naruto "if were going to be on the same team I'm going to need my arms and legs, idiot." Naruto just glared at her not liking being called an idiot more then once in a day "but if you must know this collar around my neck seals away nearly all of my strength, leaving me as weak and pathetic as…well, you."

Naruto growled at Lilith while Minato was undoing the last of her restraints. With one last seal, on the cuffs were off allowing Lilith to finally be able to move freely. Twisting her wrist back and fourth to get the tension out she almost didn't hear when Minato asked how she was feeling to which she responded, "mind your own damn business" oddly when she said that Minato didn't respond in anyway but with a kind smile, he strangely had around her.

Rejoining the rest of her team the three stood in front of their leader waiting for orders as to what to do next. Minato looked at them "now that's done with you three are free to go." The three began to leave but Minato spoke again "also just as a word of advice you three showed get know each other and you new sensei as well it could help in the long run." Three looked at the Hokage and at each other and left his office, 'I hope this works' Minato thought.

Outside of Hokage tower

Naruto, Hinata and Lilith stood outside the tower looking at one another trying to figure out what to say or do. Despite the tension the was hanging around them Hinata looks towards her new teammate "umm Lilith-san" the demon looked at the Hyuuga with a curious gaze "would….you like to get some ramen with us?" Both Naruto and Lilith looked at their teammate confused, for Naruto, he couldn't understand why Hinata would want to spend time with this…demon, for Lilith she was curious about the Hyuuga intentions were and this substance she motioned this, ramen." Since she had nothing better to do, she agreed "why not I have nothing better then to do then hang around with you humans." Naruto growled at this not likely the idea but didn't say anything.

Ichiraku ramen shop

As the three entered the little ramen shop they were greeted by the owners Teuchi and his daughter Ayame "welcome to Ichiraku" they said then realized just walked in they smiled "well it's the lover birds, on another date or we?" Both Hinata and Naruto blushed at this while Lilith looked confused at the two, clearly not understanding what was going on. Three sat down and began to order their food Naruto ordered three extra beef ramen while Hinata ordered a simple miso ramen. Lilith simply sat their under what to order since she had never tired ramen before and it was hard to decide since she had never eaten ramen before and the old man who owned the shop kept staring at her until Ayame elbowed him for staring to much.

Eventually, Lilith just went with a beef ramen and actually fond it to be enjoyable and kept ordering the same bowl. While she was eating, she noticed her teammates were watching her with inertest and to be honest she was getting annoyed "will you two stop staring at me already." The two blushed at this but didn't turn away "so Lilith-san can you tell us a little about yourself" Hinata asked politely. Lilith looked at the young Hyuuga not understanding what she was trying to do but telling them a little about herself couldn't hurt "my name is Lilith, I'm a demon." Both Hinata and Naruto just stared at her expecting more "and…I like to garden…. STOP STARING AT ME, DAMN IT."

Hinata and Naruto did just that suddenly finding the opposite wall to be very interesting to look at. After they felt Lilith had clam down Naruto and Hinata went on with the introduction was Hinata going next "My name is Hyuuga Hinata I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, my likes are Naruto-kun, cinnamon buns, my family and blood." Lilith looked at Hinata strangely not expecting that last part as Naruto went next "Namikaze Naruto, heir to the Namikaze clan, my likes are Hinata-chan, ramen, full moons and my family." Lilith looked at her two teammates "your wired but I like you" she said to Hinata, "you're an idiot" she said bluntly to Naruto.

Both teammates reacted in humors way for Lilith, while Hinata gave a nervous chuckle along with a blush. Naruto on the other hand was red with anger and growling at her obviously angry about him being called an idiot again, this caused Lilith to smile "well it seems like my brats are getting along rather nicely." Three turn around to see Anko sitting next to Lilith with three bowls of ramen, twelve dango skewers and a cup of tea sitting right next to her, 'how long has she been sitting there' were the thoughts of the new Genin.

Anko smiled at her new team listening in on their conversation of their likes and dislikes "okay, you brats now that we've gotten to know each other and all this warm and fuzzy crap is done with I feel it time to shatter whatever joy your feeling in the most painful of ways." Three didn't like were this was going "but first" Anko handed Lilith a Kohana headband with a smile "you can't be a kick ass shinobi with your headband" Lilith took the object and held it close, truth this was the first gift she had ever been given in a long time as she wrapped it around her right arm.

Anko glad to see she had Lilith's trust to a point decided to explain why she was here "alright brats, listen up" they paid attention afraid of what Anko would do if they didn't "as you knew were going to have are little test tomorrow at lovely place called the forest of death." The three's hope of passing was diminishing at this point "I expect you to be their around six in the morning sharp, failure to do so will result in me killing you and feeding you to my snakes." With that the last bit of hope for three had died as Anko continued, "if by some miracle you were to pass, you will be true shinobi under me, you will be my unquestioning and loyal minions who shall follow my every command, from smiting my enemies to bringing me large amounts of dango without question." The three's hope was now burning in hell and being stabbed to death by evil demos who looked like Anko.

After Anko had finished her rant she looked at her students with an innocent smile "well any question?" Both Lilith and Hinata were to afraid to answer until Naruto asked "ya what exactly are we going to be doing for this test?" Anko sent a bloodthirsty glare at Naruto "HOW DARE YOU ASK QUESTONS, MINION…but a good one nerveless" Naruto was now hiding behind Hinata out fear of what is sensei would do to him "as for what were doing…I haven't decided." Everyone face faulted at this while Anko just chuckled "don't get me wrong I have a few ideas but they wouldn't exactly be approved by the Hokage."

Anko's training idea

In a dark room the three students were all trapped one in insane and twisted torcher devices. Hinata had strange device attached to her head that something like a bear trap, Naruto was in what looked like an iron madden cabinet and Lilith was in a straight jack hanging over a large meat grinder. Soon a T.V that in the middle of he room turned on with a pale looking doll on it, The doll looked at the Genin and said **"hello you three, I want to play a game."**

End training idea

The three Genin began to fear for their lives as they watched their Psycho Sensei start squealing like a innocent little girl which just freaked everyone out. Anko noticed their looks and gave them a reassuring smile "hey, don't worry you three I wouldn't have asked to be your sensei if I didn't believe you had a chance at passing." Hearing these, words made the three feel a bit better as Anko stood up "well got go and here a gift before I leave" Anko handed the three a small box about the size of a suitcase "well open it already." They did this carefully and open the box only to see a small piece of paper that said 'don't read this, it's a bomb' and explode in their faces.

As the now ash covered Genin sat at the ramen stand they could only think about what a nut shop their sensei was. However, both Lilith and Naruto began to smile "ya know…I like her, she cool" Lilith turned to her teammate "I agree." Hinata looked between the two and was surprised that they had actually gotten along for the first time today and while she didn't enjoy them fighting a cold shiver ran up Hinata's spin as though something bad about to happen.

**My latest work sorry for being so late on it and for whatever grammar mistakes you see. Please leave a review and tell me your what you think of this fic so far.**


End file.
